


оглянешься, и тотчас покинет...

by Crazy_Maestro



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, lovechild!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro
Summary: После окончания войны и победы над Первым порядком прошло много лет, и Финн вполне доволен своей жизнью — но в один день его дочь спасает прекрасный незнакомец.





	оглянешься, и тотчас покинет...

**Author's Note:**

> Love child!AU: у кайлакса есть сын, и он немножко Антихрист; основные события развиваются после смерти Кайло и Хакса.
> 
> Упоминания тяжелых физических травм, описание мертвых людей и смертей; в конце апокалипсис и смерть вообще всех, но не совсем.

Кайло отогнал мысль о том, чтобы убрать прилипшую ко лбу прядь волос, и на миг обернулся к Хаксу. Тот скупо стрелял из бластера, сжав побледневшие губы — он поднял взгляд на Кайло и привычно обжег его осторожной надеждой. Внутри разгорелось начавшее затухать от усталости пламя. Он теперь быстро уставал: концентрироваться на троих одновременно было нелегко, — но рядом с Хаксом это почти не чувствовалось.

Безумно обидно. Кайло скрипнул зубами, отбросил от них очередную волну испуганных людей. Хакс не пожелал остаться в укрытии — и он бы тоже не остался. Но ловушка была построена умело: мать многому научила мусорщицу за эти годы. Они остались вдвоем, на самом краю обрыва, без штурмовиков, без охраны рыцарей, и Кайло мог бы закричать от отчаяния, но не хотел тратить силы. Пока Сопротивление перегруппировывалось, он сделал шаг ближе к Хаксу и снова поймал его взгляд. Голубой лед растаял.

— Не стоило этого делать, — все же вырвалось у Кайло. Голос дрогнул, но стало чуть легче.

Хакс покачал головой.

— Это было общее решение. Мы, — он сглотнул и нахмурился, но потом даже попытался улыбнуться. — Рыцари справятся.

— Я бы никогда не оставил... — уже не скрывая, произнес Кайло.

Хакс протянул ему испачканную левую руку. Теплая.

— Я знаю.

Наступление продолжилось.

***

Финн зашипел от боли, но все равно не смог удержаться и рассмеялся. Он погладил Клэр по темным кудряшкам и прижал ее ближе к себе. Девушка заливисто расхохоталась, продолжая валять его по лесному мху. Когда они оба отсмеялись, Финн еще раз попытался изобразить серьезность: вздохнул, покачал головой.

— Будешь постоянно отлынивать — так и продолжишь стрелять мимо банок, — пригрозил он.

Клэр фыркнула и скатилась на мох.

— Мама говорит, это наследственное.

— Да? — буркнул Финн. — Надо тоже почаще рассказывать тебе про нее всякое. Иди поставь банки как было.

Клэр, все еще продолжая тихо посмеиваться, побежала к деревьям. Финн приподнялся на локтях и смотрел ей вслед, прислушиваясь к ноющему после падения колену. Старые раны в последнее время болели все чаще, но он старался не обращать внимания. У Рей их было не меньше, и она никогда не жаловалась. Храбрая Рей. Финн любовался на то, как Клэр бегает среди стволов, расставляя по местам банки для стрельбы, и видел жену в каждом ее жесте. Юркая, ловкая, такая же сильная. И добрая — самая добрая...

Солнечный свет скрыла тень.

— Что, опять? — тихо спросила Рей, и Финн чуть не свернул шею, пытаясь посмотреть на нее. Поняв, что ничего не выйдет, он перевернулся на живот и поднялся.

— Мы только из пулевика, честно, — покаялся он, отряхиваясь от травы. — Ей не помешает.

Рей посмотрела вдаль, на дочь, и ее лицо на несколько секунд превратилось в нечитаемую маску. Но Финн знал, что она думает о войне, он давно уже ее разгадал. Порой ему даже казалось, что она перебарщивает, но в целом прекрасно понимал. Ему тоже до сих пор иногда снились кошмары — им всем. С десяток лет назад он исподволь выуживал признания у друзей и сослуживцев, и почти все вдруг начинали прятать глаза, сглатывали или крепко сжимали кулаки, напрягаясь всем телом. Финн и сам далеко не сразу перестал дергаться от визга сирен. Раз в месяц просыпался от наваждения: вот он опять в своей тесной каюте, без семьи, в вечном страхе, готовый выть от одиночества.

Теплые, ласковые руки Рей его спасали. Каждый раз — и со временем она проникла даже в кошмар, успокаивая и утешая. Финн обожал ее, хоть и немного стыдился себя за крики. Потом прошло и это. Потом появилась Клэр.

Финн посмотрел на нее: она уже махала матери рукой, заметив ее издалека. Сложно было сдержать гордость от того, какой прекрасной она выросла — и это у них, двух калек, как Рей со смехом называла их, бинтуя тогда еще свежие раны. Может быть, и это тоже настроило ее против оружия.

— Из пулевика тоже можно убить, — негромко произнесла Рей с едва уловимым укором. Финн приобнял ее за талию.

— Мы не собираемся никого убивать. Ей просто интересно.

— Не люблю все это, — покачала головой Рей. Но, кажется, миролюбивый тон ее немного смягчил. Она расслабилась, и на лице осталось лишь несколько законных морщинок. — Лея вас потеряла. Вечером к нам Дэмерон прилетает, нужно приготовиться.

Финн удивленно улыбнулся и, взглянув на жену, понял, что ей не терпелось поделиться новостью с самого начала. По не был у них уже парочку лет, у него успел родиться еще один сын — было, о чем поговорить. Финн немедленно прикинул в уме, каким из достижений Клэр похвастается первым.

— Что это? — спросила Рей обеспокоенно.

Финн нахмурился.

— Ты о чем? Я ничего... — он почувствовал, как задрожала под ногами земля, и, немедленно осознав, что происходит, побежал к Клэр, крича ей, чтобы уходила.

Землетрясения были на Алкацее не редкостью, почва в некоторых местах не держала и осыпалась всего от нескольких толчков. Но такого никогда не случалось настолько близко к городу, здесь землю всегда старались укреплять. Это было неправильно — Финн почти летел вперед, не чувствуя травы под ногами. Увидев образовавшийся впереди обрыв, он даже не замедлился и, наверное, кинулся бы вниз, если бы Рей в последний момент не схватила его за руку.

— Она упала! Она упала! — крикнул ей Финн, не веря самому себе.

Рей, смертельно бледная и сосредоточенная, еще сильнее сжала его запястье. Боль немного отрезвляла.

— Я чувствую, что она жива, — медленно произнесла Рей. — Нужно спуститься и найти ее. Понял?

Финн несколько раз кивнул и первым направился по краю обрыва, отыскивая место, где можно безопасно слезть.

Место такое нашлось не сразу, несколько раз им пришлось отскакивать от обрыва, чтобы их не утянуло в бездну за посыпавшимися камнями. Финн упрямо продолжал. Он не до конца верил в происходившее, несколько раз оглядывался, ища подтверждение, а найдя его, снова сосредоточенно опускал глаза. Когда они отыскали все-таки подходящий уступ, Финн чуть не упал с него в попытке помочь слезть Рей. Руки и ноги налились тяжестью и слушались плохо, как во сне. К его благодарности, Рей ничего не сказала — она лишь легким птичьим движением погладила его по плечу и стала спускаться.

Так они ползли еще с час. Или всего несколько минут. В голове стоял туман, и Финн молча сглатывал, смачивая пересыхающее горло. Он обломал себе два ногтя, но боль была тупой и не отвлекала.

Внизу спрыгнула на дно образовавшегося ущелья Рей. Когда Финн присоединился к ней, она все еще стояла с закрытыми глазами, и он решил не мешать. Он посмотрел в бледное острое лицо. Одна из мягких прядок выбилась из прически и пристала к щеке. Среди темных волос прятались серебряные — Финну они нравились, хотя с ними Рей иногда выглядела еще строже. Но морщинок в уголках глаз и губ у нее было больше, чем на высоком лбу. После войны она начала улыбаться гораздо больше. Когда родилась Клэр.

Рей открыла глаза слишком быстро, и Финн незаметно вздрогнул.

— Идем, — бросила она, беря его за руку. Пальцы были горячими.

Они двинулись в правую сторону, осторожно, чтобы не обрушить на себя случайно еще больше валунов. Иногда сверху сыпалась крошка. Она попала Финну под рубашку и назойливо царапала спину. Но это даже приносило некоторое облегчение — занимало мысли. Финн выглядывал впереди голубую накидку Клэр и размеренно двигался вперед. Когда Рей тихо охнула и сжала его руку, он на миг перестал дышать.

Рей кинулась по ущелью, больше не обращая внимания на возможность обвала. Финн последовал за ней — но его страх очень быстро сменило изумление. Он не до конца понимал, что точно видит, и втайне от себя еще надеялся, что спит.

Клэр абсолютно точно, правда не умерла. Она даже слабо помахала им рукой. Второй она обвивала за шею человека, который осторожно нес ее им навстречу. Финн отметил кровавую повязку на ладони дочери — и рваный плащ из той же ткани на плечах незнакомца. Все еще было неясно, что случилось.

— Клэр, — выдохнул Финн, когда она устало и немного испуганно ему улыбнулась. С его дочерью, не считая мелких порезов и, кажется, вывихнутой лодыжки, все было хорошо.

— Я испугался, — зачем-то добавил он, пока Рей ощупывала ногу Клэр.

— Не только вы.

Финн перевел взгляд на мужчину или, скорее уж, на юношу. Вряд ли ему исполнилось даже двадцать. Его грязный подбородок покрывала неровная щетина, светлые волосы спутались и были полны каменной пыли. Лоб прочертил длинный порез. На шее у юноши висел потемневший от времени медальон странной формы. Наверное, под пристальным взглядом ему стало неловко — он криво усмехнулся и отвел голубые глаза. Финн взял Клэр на руки и кивнул.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — спросила Рей прежде, чем он успел открыть рот. — Ты не из Дагмеда.

Юноша покачал головой.

— Я только пару дней назад прилетел. Неудачно посадил корабль, там, в лесу, — он махнул рукой куда-то влево. — Сегодня наконец вышел, но тут — вот...

Он замялся и нервно пожал плечами.

— Я подумал, ей нужна помощь.

— Ты мне очень помог, — подала голос Клэр. Рей справилась с ее болью, и она немного ожила. — Спасибо. Я думала, умру со страха.

— Я тоже, — признался парень.

Они оба тихо рассмеялись. Когда смех стих, повисла неловкая тишина. Рей покачала головой и спросила:

— Ты прилетел к родственникам?

Юноша дернул подбородком и замотал головой.

— Нет, мэм. У меня нет... Я здесь по делам.

— Ясно, — Рей прищурилась. — На торговца не тянешь, для дипломата мал. У тебя хоть кредиты с собой?

— Немного.

Клэр незаметно дернула Финна за рубашку и, когда он опустил взгляд, страшно повела глазами. Ее щеки покрылись нездоровым румянцем.

— В любом случае, — протянула Рей, — тебе нужно будет где-то отдохнуть первое время, я правильно понимаю?

— Нет, мэм.

— Нет? — Рей удивленно вскинула брови.

Юноша заложил руки за спину и расправил плечи. Финн, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.

— Я не хочу обременять вас своим присутствием, вам сейчас нужно отдыхать самим. Я найду себе место, спа...

— Глупость какая, — сердито прервала его Рей. — Прекрати морочить мне голову, и пойдем. Может, ты и не спасал Клэр, но точно ей помог. Гордо уйти сможешь потом, если захочется.

Она развернулась и пошла по ущелью. Юноша хотел возразить еще раз, но Финн покачал головой, и он, смущенно улыбнувшись, захромал рядом. Клэр зарылась носом в рубаху Финна и устало прикрыла глаза, иногда, правда, поглядывая на нового знакомца.

Так они добрались до дома: сначала понизу, затем — вверх, в лес. Ползти с дочерью на закорках Финну было тяжело, и Рей, несмотря на его протесты, осторожно подняла Клэр Силой. Юноша восхищенно ахнул, и Финн покачал головой. Он не видел лица жены, но был уверен, что она поморщилась. Рей обычно не пользовалась Силой при посторонних, да и вообще не любила демонстрировать свои способности, предпочитая делать все самой. Финн не поднимал эту тему, но считал, что это тоже была одна из ноющих ран, оставленных войной. Рей ни разу не заикнулась о том, чтобы тренировать новых джедаев, не пыталась искать их и отсылала тех, кто находил ее сам. А потом они поселились на Алкацее, и паломничество к Избранной закончилось. Кое-кто в Дагмеде знал, на что способна их молчаливая строгая соседка, но спустя столько лет до этого никому не было дела. В этом Финн верил Лее, любившей с облегчением говорить, что время мастеров Силы наконец-то прошло.

— Как тебя зовут хоть? — опомнился Финн, помогая юноше влезть на уступ. Он оглянулся и увидел, как Рей придерживает Клэр за талию, незаметно для постороннего глаза облегчая ей Силой путь, и та с удовольствием идет вперед самостоятельно. Наверное, упросила, пока они забирались.

Пальцы, за который юноша ухватил Финна, запульсировали от боли. Финн с удивлением обнаружил, что ногти на них обломаны до мяса. За этим открытием он почти прослушал ответ.

— Орфей, — буркнул парень себе под нос.

— Как? — приподнял брови Финн. Имя отдавало чем-то набуанским — он не ожидал услышать такое на Алкацее. Впрочем, этот Орфей сам признался, что попал на планету несколько дней назад.

— Я не участвовал в выборе, — неловко пошутил он. И, помолчав, добавил: — Я точно никому не помешаю?

Финн почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Смешной мальчишка походил на странствующих рыцарей из сказок. Может быть, им и подражал.

— Дом большой, места хватит. Да и Клэр будет не против, — он сам не понял, зачем произнес эти слова. Но из-за них же и спохватился: — Клэр — моя дочь. Я Финн, а ее мать зовут Рей... Как-то все сумбурно сегодня.

— Да уж, — покачал головой Орфей. — Я тоже не совсем представляю, как себя обычно ведут в таких случаях.

Финн кивнул самому себе. Он наконец почувствовал, что его начинает отпускать тревога. Все в порядке. Дома ждет Лея, вечером приедет По. Рей и Клэр впереди уже что-то оживленно обсуждали, иногда оглядываясь на них с Орфеем. Финн подставил лицо солнцу и, ненадолго зажмурившись, глубоко вздохнул.

***

— Дружище, — с теплотой в голосе воскликнул По, когда Финн вошел в гостиную. Ему пришлось отлучиться в мастерскую. Он так и знал, что пропустит прилет По, но дело якобы было срочное и не терпело отлагательств.

Зато теперь можно было сколько угодно обнимать его, хлопать по спине и шутить над густой черной бородой. Что-то новенькое: обычно По был весьма консервативен в вопросе внешнего вида.

Финн посмотрел на Рей — та сидела на диване рядом с Клэр и искренне улыбалась, глядя на них обоих. Лея, устроившаяся в любимом кресле, тоже смотрела с хитрым прищуром. Финн снова почувствовал себя мальчишкой, как и всегда рядом с По: вопросы, ответы, глупые шутки сыпались градом, и они оба хохотали, вдыхали крошки сыпучего печенья и кашляли, а потом снова хохотали, изображая друг друга. Скоро в комнате появился Орфей — Лея указала ему на кресло рядом с собой, и он скользнул в него, стараясь остаться незамеченным.

Но По, конечно, обратил внимание и, как всегда поняв все по-своему, со знающим видом похлопал Финна по плечу.

— Ну держись теперь, папаша... Клэр, познакомишь меня со своим другом?

Рей закатила глаза, а Клэр, зардевшись, попыталась пролепетать какие-то объяснения. Орфей, тоже густо покрасневший, только обвел комнату быстрым взглядом — Финн решил, что на сегодня неловких ситуаций с них уже хватит. Он стукнул По в грудь и цокнул языком.

— Хоть спросил бы для начала! — когда друг громко фыркнул, не прекращая с интересом буравить Орфея взглядом, Финн понял, что не отвертится от истории. — Это Орфей, он недавно на Алкацее и пока поживет у нас. Не знаю, заметил ли ты ногу Клэр...

— А как же, — прервал его По. — Но Рей сказала, ты поведаешь мне о своих подвигах сам. Давай выкладывай уже!

Благодарно посмотрев на жену, Финн начал выкладывать. Ему действительно нравилось описывать пережитое, он не скрывал. Как бы он ни убеждал себя в обратном, иногда он все-таки скучал по их приключениям — особенно тем, что не включали в себя зловещую тень Кайло Рена. Погонь, перестрелок и успешного саботажа миссий Первого порядка на них хватило с лихвой. Размеренная жизнь семьянина этим похвастаться не могла. К счастью, конечно же.

Хотя тот же По считал иначе. Финн видел, как горят его глаза от описания обвала, и с теплотой внутри осознавал, что друг никогда не изменится. Не зря он все еще большую часть времени мотался по Галактике. На Соколе, разумеется — когда Чуи после войны ушел на заслуженный покой, лучшего кандидата во владельцы не нашлось. И Финн соврал бы снова, притворись он, что не ждет каждого визита По, как в последний раз, с его ворохом новых историй и забавных случаев.

Когда они сели ужинать, пришла его очередь. На Орфея он теперь посматривал с уважением, как на своего. а потому рассказывал все без утайки. Его основная миссия, связанная с «рыцарями Рен», успешно закончилась два года назад, теперь он занимался отловом других недобитков... Впрочем, историю о последнем рыцаре Финн тоже еще не слышал.

— Как вы вообще загнали его в угол? — спросил он с любопытством, когда По об этом упомянул.

— О-о, это надо было видеть! — смакуя предстоящий рассказ, воскликнул тот. Его взгляд то и дело останавливался на Лее, благосклонно слушающей его, сидя напротив за столом. Финн даже жалел, что пропустил их встречу — каждая из них была неимоверно трогательной. Пусть они сами этого никогда не говорили, но Финн не сомневался, что Лея стала для По как мать. Да и для всех них, если на то пошло.

По начал историю издалека, с того самого момента, когда его отряд нагнал в поле пятого из черной шестерки. Финн помнил его блестящую стратегию с крюками на веревках. Он бы и сам хотел быть там в тот момент, смотреть, как убийца мечется из стороны в сторону, пытаясь хотя бы руку поднять. По со своей командой отлавливал их одного за другим, как бешеных волков. Только так они все могли быть уверены, что эта падаль не затаится в самых дальних углах и не вырастит еще одно поколение ситхов. Финн был благодарен По, что тот взял на себя эту грязную работу, но каждый раз убеждался, что ему она не доставляла такого труда. Вот и сейчас он сверкал белыми зубами, описывая, как именно выслеживал последнего, самого хитрого рыцаря. Как они ставили ему ловушку на орбите небольшой планеты во Внешнем кольце. Рыцарь долго, почти три года бегал от них, прячась то тут, то там — но отсюда ему не было пути назад. 

— Было даже интереснее обычного, — признался По, переведя взгляд с Леи на Финна. — Никогда особенно не любил охотиться на животных, но ситхи — они же не совсем животные... Ну вы понимаете. А этот вел себя еще осторожнее других — наверное, потому и не подох раньше. Несколько раз прямо из-под носа уходил, клянусь! Хотя надо сказать, что это только больше распаляет. Под конец я от него большего ждал, если честно...

По не знал точно, то ли рыцарь сошел с ума, то ли был ранен: запертый на планете, он вел себя странно, избегал стычек даже с небольшими отрядами, а в конце концов просто вывел старый корабль на орбиту и замер, явно не осознавая присутствия противника. Конечно, По не стал упускать такой роскошной возможности и приказал стрелять из всех орудий — увлекшись, он стукнул кулаком по столу так, что задрожали ножи. И сам рассмеялся своей горячности.

— Красивый взрыв был, хорошо горел. Жалко, что без трофея в этот раз, — подытожил он. И поднял бокал с вином. — Давайте еще раз за победу!

Его тост горячо поддержали. Финн чувствовал, как бурлит в жилах кровь. Именно за этот азарт он и любил подобные истории. Он словно сам сидел рядом с По в кресле второго пилота, с восторгом осознавая, что умер последний из оставшихся после Рена фанатиков.

Орфей, между тем, кажется, начал понимать, куда он попал. Финн видел, что он наблюдал за ними с недоверием во взгляде и иногда нервно хмыкал, будто очутился в старой легенде. Но вскоре он немного осмелел и даже произнес короткую речь о том, насколько он счастлив здесь оказаться. Наверное, немалую роль в его пылкости сыграл второй бокал вина, но Финну было даже приятно, что о них еще помнят. Когда смущенный Орфей сел, По отечески потрепал его по светло-рыжим кудряшкам, еще влажным после купания. Юноша, воспользовавшись моментом, стал расспрашивать еще об охоте на рыцарей — а По, тоже захмелевший, с удовольствием и в подробностях отвечал на все его вопросы. Казалось, Орфей вот-вот захлопает в ладоши от восторга: его глаза расширились, щеки порозовели, он то и дело приподнимал уголки губ. Финн почувствовал, что слишком проникается к нему для первого дня знакомства, и урезонил себя. А одного взгляда на дочь хватило для того, чтобы из головы вылетел весь хмель: слишком часто она отводила от Орфея глаза, заодно проверяя, чтобы этого никто не заметил. Финн вспомнил участливые слова По, и смешнее они не стали.

Он не мог сказать, что плохого, если Клэр заинтересуется новым знакомым. Но они даже не успели его ни о чем расспросить, не знали о нем ничего, кроме, считай, одного только имени. После освежителя, гладко выбритый, Орфей, конечно, выглядел иначе: грязь больше не скрывала мягкость черт, волосы, достававшие ему почти до плеч, играли тусклым золотом — все это, наверное, без труда могло завлечь молоденькую девочку вроде Клэр. И от этого он становился только опаснее...

Такой ход мыслей удивил Финна. Хотя у Клэр всегда было много подружек и друзей, раньше он такого за собой не замечал. Но и сама Клэр тоже никогда прежде не смотрела ни на кого с этой робкой нежностью. На совершенно незнакомого парня.

— Все хорошо? — шепотом спросила Рей, наклонившись к нему.

Финн выдохнул и смущенно клюнул ее в щеку.

— Позже расскажу. Да.

Она пожала плечами, но покорно отстранилась. А Финн продолжил исподволь метать негодующие взгляды то на дочь, то на гостя — которого, в свою очередь, интересовали одни истории По. И только Лея, ради которой к столу перенесли кресло, понимающе усмехалась в бокал вина.

Когда они за полночь разошлись по спальням и Финн тяжело опустился на кровать, Рей подошла вплотную, позволяя ему уткнуться лбом ей в живот.

— Устал? — спросила она, гладя его по голове.

— Очень, — признался Финн. — Что за день такой...

Они помолчали. Рей продолжала водить прохладными пальцами по его вискам и затылку, от чего Финн, кажется, был готов задушить ее в объятиях. Ему вновь стало очень спокойно. Мысли об Орфее и Клэр показались ему сумасбродными и неважными. В конце концов, ну что такого, если она заведет еще одного друга? Она умная девочка и не доверится мерзавцу — уж за этим он проследит. Кто знает, какие у Орфея в Дагмеде дела, может быть, он и вовсе улетит через пару дней. Кстати, не мешало бы и им отдохнуть в каком-нибудь теплом местечке. Сколько там было кредитов на счету в прошлом месяце?

Финн так глубоко погрузился в медитативный покой, что не сразу понял, куда делись чарующие движения пальцев на затылке. Когда он открыл глаза, Рей уже раздевалась ко сну. Такая же легкая и прекрасная, как всегда. Финн скинул рубашку, сменил брюки на домашние штаны и забрался под холодное одеяло. Через минуту к нему прижалась жена — он обнял ее одной рукой, позволяя устроиться у себя на груди, несмотря на щекочущие кожу волосы. Глаза закрывались сами собой, и он уже падал в сон, когда Рей пробормотала:

— Мне кажется, Клэр нравится этот мальчик.

Сил думать уже не осталось.

— Считаешь, это плохо?

— Не знаю. Посмотрим. Возьми его в мастерскую завтра?

Финн неодобрительно замычал.

— Нечего ему там делать. Пусть мотает по своим делам...

— Нет у него никаких дел, — расслабленно выдохнул Рей ему в грудь. Дыхание было теплым. — Тот, кого он искал, несколько месяцев как уже уехал. Ты бы видел его лицо... Кажется, там было что-то важное. Он опять хотел уйти искать гостиницу, но мы с Леей против. И Клэр.

— Ну еще бы, — проворчал Финн, лениво целуя ее в макушку. — Ладно, завтра разберемся. Спи.

— Крепких снов.

— Крепких снов, Рей.

***

Работник из Орфея был никакой.

Финн отчистил от масла руки, вытер их чистой тряпкой и усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Даже забавно было наблюдать за тем, как этот мальчик пытается разобраться в устройстве совсем простых с виду механизмов, стараясь при этом не угробить себя и мастерскую.

В первый раз они пришли сюда втроем, вместе с По — тот, сколько бы ни клялся в верности всему семейству, приезжал больше к старому другу, чем к боевой подруге. Про Лею разговор был отдельный, с ней он беседовал вечерами. А все дни проводил бок о бок с Финном, болтая и помогая устранять самые хитрые поломки.

Орфей, несмотря на все его рвение, за час работы успел только прикрутить на место несколько гаек, разлить банку загустителя и погнуть крыло сданного в починку спидера. Конечно, извинялся он искренне, да и По находил все это скорее смешным, но Финну от этого было не легче. Если он правильно помнил хозяина спидера, теперь его ожидал не самый приятный разговор.

Впрочем, все те несколько дней, что пробыл у них По, и сам он редко когда работал в полную силу. Срочных заказов не было, а несрочные могли и подождать недельку. Так что они больше работали языком, чем действительно занимались делом. Финн не без гордости рассказывал об успехах Клэр, перебивая похвальбу По Ником, старшим из трех сыновей.

— Он твоего примерно возраста, — сказал По, покровительственно улыбаясь Орфею. — Гоняет как угорелый, даже на Соколе такие виражи закладывает, что у меня дух выбивает.

— Клэр недавно в местных гонках первое место заняла. Ты бы видел! Спидер ее смотрел?

— Да чего на него смотреть, ваши гонки на ржавой банке можно выиграть!

Спорить они могли бесконечно. Увлекшись этой игрой, Финн напрочь забывал про своего помощника — а, вспомнив, видел, что тот вместо работы смотрит на них с улыбкой, хоть и немного грустной. Финн пока не решался заговаривать с ним о родных, даже если иногда было бы к месту. Он не хотел случайно разбередить какую-нибудь рану, тем более что пока не представлял себе, когда ее нанесли.

Но По не подозревал об отсутствии у Орфея родственников. На четвертый или пятый день он попросил мальчика рассказать и о них. Финн нахмурился и предложил закрыть тему, но Орфей пожал плечами и ответил, без слез или дрожи в голосе:

— Я и родителей почти не помню, о чем тут говорить. Хотел бы помнить лучше — но тогда, наверное, было бы больнее.

Финн не мог с ним не согласиться. Обычные терзания сироты: ты отчаянно хочешь, но боишься услышать хоть что-то о матери с отцом.

— Когда я родился, еще война не кончилась, — спокойно продолжал Орфей. — Через три года их обоих отрезали от  
отряда и убили. Это ничего, меня взяли к себе друзья семьи, так что один я не остался.

— Да уж, — пробормотал По, потирая затылок. — Сочувствую, малец. Хорошо, когда есть кому поддержать в такой момент.

Орфей посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Вы правы. Спасибо вам — и извините, что нагнал тоски. Я не собирался.

По развел руками в неопределенном жесте — и предложил им всем сходить перекусить. Финн горячо его поддержал, даже не столько из-за урчания в желудке, сколько от нежелания вновь думать о том, скольких детей оставил сиротами Первый порядок.

Когда он вечером пересказал Рей слова Орфея, та только печально отвела взгляд в сторону и кивнула. Она тоже не горела желанием все это обсуждать.

В день отъезда По Клэр попрощалась с ним уже после завтрака и потянула Орфея за собой с твердым намерением наконец показать ему город. По лицу парня было видно, что он бы с удовольствием задержался еще на час, но По только рассмеялся и крепко пожал ему руку.

— Очень рад был с тобой познакомиться, малец, — произнес он от чистого сердца. — Может, еще увидимся.

— Поскорее бы, сэр, — горячо отозвался тот, отвечая на рукопожатие. Он заключил ладонь По в свои и на несколько секунд замер, а после, под нетерпеливые просьбы Клэр, кивнул и вышел.

Следующие несколько часов оставшееся семейство вместе с гостем провело в парке: гуляли, очень неспешно, с королевской, можно сказать, степенностью. Эту шутку Финн озвучивать не стал. По вел под руку Лею, позволяя ей незаметно опираться на него при ходьбе. Сам Финн сжимал в ладони пальцы Рей, ежась иногда на ветру. Лето понемногу начинало сдавать позиции.

Прощаться всегда было непросто, по крайней мере, ему. Лея принимала этот момент с достоинством, Рей, по большому счету, могла обойтись только их с Клэр присутствием, а По, кажется, находился в дороге так часто, что любое место воспринимал уже как очередной пункт отправления. И все же он ценил чувства Финна, стараясь как можно дольше не упоминать о своем отлете и прощаясь с ним очень тепло. Этот раз не стал исключением.

— Ну, отвезу еще один груз — и домой. Передам от всех лучшие пожелания, — произнес По, когда обнял каждого из них и поцеловал женщин в щеку. — В следующий раз постараюсь захватить с собой домашних.

— Было бы чудесно, — ответила Лея. Финн и Рей с ней согласились. Они уже давно не видели Тару и мальчишек — а младшего, Кэса, только по голосвязи.

Обняв всех еще по разу, По махнул рукой и поднялся по трапу. Сокол взлетел. Теперь оставалось только гадать, когда они увидятся снова — и возвращаться к привычному ходу дел.

Это оказалось не так сложно и не так обыденно, как представлял Финн. Орфей все еще никуда не девался: он собирался накопить немного кредитов и все-таки разыскать человека, которого рассчитывал найти на Алкацее. На семейном совете было решено, что в доме он никому не помешает, и, учитывая характер Орфея, Финн не мог с этим поспорить. Мальчик вел себя очень тихо, часто уходил на прогулки или оставался в комнате за чтением, выходя только поесть или помочь с домашними делами. Учился он, хоть и медленно, но с усердием, и вскоре Финн привык к его присутствию в мастерской — более того, это присутствие стало даже окупаться.

А Клэр... Наблюдая за дочерью, Финн не мог не замечать ее растущий интерес к их смазливому соседу. Она, в согласии со своей скромной солнечной натурой, не пыталась навязаться ему, но и не избегала, все больше завоевывая его доверие. Вскоре начало казаться, что и Орфей неравнодушен к Клэр. Они все чаще сидели в гостиной, обсуждая новости и книги. Или помогали Рей с сортировкой документов. Или гуляли. Или стреляли в лесу по банкам.

Даже в мастерскую Клэр начала заглядывать гораздо чаще: раньше она лишь иногда приносила Финну домашний обед, но теперь могла зависнуть здесь на целый час, черкая что-нибудь в блокноте или болтая о последних сплетнях.

Наверное, это было неплохо. Немного грустно — но дети взрослеют быстро, и навечно спрятать Клэр за тремя кодовыми замками все равно не получится. Финн начал смиряться с присутствием в их жизни нового человека. Больше не раздумывал, прежде чем спросить о личном, мог иногда пожать ему руку или даже немного с ним пошутить. Рей, как он видел, Орфей тоже не беспокоил. Это радовало: с людьми она сближалась еще хуже Финна, редко и очень неохотно. Но надо признать, что Орфей действительно знал свое место, не мешался и не встревал без нужды в разговоры. С ним было легко. Им всем.

Как-то раз Финн проснулся от очередного кошмара и, осознав, где находится, понял, что спать больше не хочет. В голове звучала красная тревога, за окном все еще стояла тьма, а Рей спала рядом, отвернувшись к стене и сжавшись в комок. Финн не стал ее будить, она и так вставала на несколько часов раньше него.

Пролежав еще пару минут, буравя взглядом потолок, он вздохнул и сел в постели. В последнее время кошмары зачастили, но объяснить их было нетрудно: сначала По со своими историями, теперь ранняя осень. В тот год все тоже случилось осенью. Как иронично, что они в конце концов вернулись на Алкацей — хотя Финн и ощущал за их решением незримую руку Леи.

Развеять мысленные образы погибших друзей удавалось не сразу. Он поднялся и вышел из спальни, бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь. Из кухни по полу коридора струился тусклый свет. Финн понял, что не против выпить стакан воды: в горле пересохло от духоты. Когда он заглянул внутрь, то увидел за столом Лею с чашкой кафа. Она грела руки о толстое стекло и смотрела перед собой уставшим взглядом. Услышав тихий кашель, она подняла голову и еле заметно кивнула Финну. Тот подошел ближе и налил себе горячей воды.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он участливо.

Лея снова кивнула.

— Не спится — решила прогуляться. Осенний воздух самый вкусный, особенно ночью.

Финн не нашелся с ответом. Он понимающе хмыкнул, отхлебнул из чашки и сглотнул. Кипяток обжег язык, на глазах выступили слезы. Финн сморгнул их и хотел было уже уйти, но Лея снова обратилась к нему:

— Надо бы выяснить что-нибудь о мальчике, как думаешь?

Финн пожал плечами.

— Мало ли после войны сирот. Вас что-то беспокоит?

Она помедлила, но все-таки покачала головой.

— Может быть, у него остались родственники на Набу. Или где-нибудь в другом месте, — Лея сделала глоток из чашки, поморщилась и отпила еще. — Хотя вряд ли им будет интересно. Мне нравится, что он остался с нами. Он интересный собеседник.

Финн пробормотал что-то себе под нос и очень широко зевнул. Он не мог припомнить, когда Орфей успел завязать с принцессой дружбу.

— Я пойду, наверное, посплю еще пару часов, — произнес он извиняющимся тоном. — Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, — откликнулась Лея благосклонно. Финну подумалось, что в собеседниках она давно искала не рты, а уши. Мысль была неприятной, даже мерзкой, и он стыдливо сбежал в спальню к Рей.

Впрочем, скоро он понял, в чем дело, Орфей сам рассказал ему в мастерской. Они сетовали на дождливую погоду, и он поделился главным своим разочарованием: размокшая земля липла к обуви комьями, мешая гулять.

— Ну ты ходил бы, что ли, по дорогам, — усмехнулся Финн, утерев пот со лба рукавом.

Орфей замялся. Когда Финн взглянул на него, на лице юноши читалась плохо скрытая неуверенность.

— Я, понимаете... Не думайте, что я ненормальный. Ее Высочество тоже так делает!

— Давай ближе к делу, — поторопил его, поморщившись, Финн. На всей криффовой планете было не найти более странной семьи. К тому же, он снова сегодня не выспался и был не в духе слушать оправдания.

Орфей облизнул губы и кивнул.

— Я иногда гуляю по ночам. Просто хожу недалеко от города, ничего такого. Когда хочется побыть в одиночестве. Понимаете?

Финн понимал. Чувство было знакомое, но никогда ему не приходило в голову бродить по округе при свете луны. Это отдает какой-то неуместной дешевой романтикой.

— Я несколько раз видел вдалеке Ее Высочество...

И все равно.

— И в последнее время мы иногда гуляем вместе. Надеюсь, ей это не доставляет неудобств, — задумчиво закончил Орфей, будто эта мысль пришла ему в голову только что.

— Не доставляет, можешь не переживать, — проворчал Финн, запаяв брешь в корпусе последнего дроида. — Она даже рада компании.

Орфей ничего не ответил, а Финн не стал оборачиваться. Продолжать беседу не хотелось.

Потом, когда он вернулся домой и отдохнул, ему ненадолго стало неловко за свое поведение, но он успокоил себя тем, что не обязан всем нравиться. Иногда и он мог показаться резким, это право было у любого. А Орфей, кажется, пока не высказывал претензий — и вообще витал себе где-то в облаках на крыльях любви, иногда сбегая погулять под луной. Даже с принцессой.

Финн думал обсудить это с Рей, но у той тоже было полно работы. После своего триумфального возвращения в Сенат Лея пробыла там недолго и вскоре перебралась к ним. Сначала Финн даже радовался, да и теперь старался давить иногда поднимавшееся внутри недовольство. Но все же они с Рей почти никогда не оставались одни, а с течением лет Лея все чаще просила Рей помочь кое с какими бумагами, что-то проверить, что-то поменять. Вряд ли Финн ошибался, думая, что теперь его жена выполняет за нее почти всю работу. Пока что она ни разу не жаловалась, но сильно уставала. Финн все чаще видел темные круги под ее ореховыми глазами.

В тот день, когда она сама прибежала в мастерскую, круги показались Финну почти что черными.

— Что случилось? С Клэр все хорошо? — он хотел обнять ее, но Рей лишь взяла его за руки и пару секунд молча смотрела, пытаясь отдышаться. В уголках ее покрасневших глаз собирались слезы.

— По разбился, — хрипло произнесла она сквозь силу. Сердце Финна пропустило удар. — Упал над Алкацеем, его нашли по случайности. Он в Конфисе, пока жив, но...

Ее голос снизился до шепота и стих. Финн посмотрел на нее с удивлением — его реальность вновь пыталась уплыть куда-то в темноту. Рей, не дожидаясь вопросов, потянула его за собой.

Они вернулись домой, что-то собирали, Клэр смотрела с дивана напуганным взглядом, Лея постоянно поджимала губы. Все впятером они сели в прибывший из столицы шаттл, отправились в Конфис. Никто ни с кем не разговаривал. Финн по привычке заметил, что Клэр держит Орфея за руку, крепко сжав ее в своей ладони. Орфей смотрел в пол.

Финн прикрыл глаза и до самого прилета старался сосредоточиться на гуле шаттла.

В больнице ему стало проще: было чем себя занять. Сначала они искали нужного дроида, потом — нужную палату. Их туда не пустили: — операция еще не завершилась, — но дежуривший на этаже врач, которого Рей буквально приковала к месту взглядом, наконец рассказал им, что стряслось с их другом.

По возвращался на Алкацей — скорее всего с еще одним заказом, — и не справился с Соколом. То ли управление отказало, то ли вышел из строя двигатель, и звездолет рухнул между горных хребтов. Но даже если система аварийного обеспечения уцелела, добраться до нее у По не было возможности: его выкинуло из кабины пилота. Врач твердо заявил, что выжил он только благодаря непостижимой удаче. По пролетел спиной вперед и сломал ее, ударившись о стену корабля — но это было не самое страшное.

Доктор снизил тон и спросил, не хочет ли юная госпожа отойти ненадолго. Клэр резко замотала головой, и он продолжил.

По переломал себе конечности, почти все кости. Не пострадали только шея и частично правая рука, но обе ноги и левую руку по локоть в этот момент ампутировали.

— Мне очень жаль.

Финн подумал, что ослышался.

— Их сращивают, — поправил он. — Никто не ампутирует ноги из-за переломов.

Доктор перевел обеспокоенный взгляд на Рей, и та взяла Финна за руку. Ее ладонь была ледяной.

— Сэр, ваш друг пролежал в корабле несколько дней. В открытые переломы попала инфекция...

Финн отошел от стойки и побрел по коридору. Он был уверен, что его стошнит. Не от брезгливости: крови, гноя и грязи он навидался, не повсюду добиралась медицина, — но его трясло от этого внезапного и страшного известия. По пережил войну, столько раз был на волосок от гибели, он преодолел все, кроме криффовой гангрены. Человек, который не останавливался ни на минуту, его лучший друг — чем они занимались эти дни, пока он лежал на Соколе в луже собственной крови и...

Это было мерзко, несправедливо. По такого не заслужил. Он был отважным, добрым человеком. По всегда заботился о нем. Всегда спасал. А Финн не сделал ничего для его спасения. Почти позволил ему погибнуть — но слезы вскипали на глазах не от этого. Финн и не мог ему ничем помочь, не мог предугадать события, не мог связаться с ним и предупредить. Потому что вся эта мерзость и несправедливость случалась почему-то даже в мирное время, а Финн совсем об этом позабыл, забыл, что хорошие люди калечатся и погибают не только из-за палачей Первого порядка или Империи, они просто...

Он провел ладонью по глазам и обнаружил себя у самого дальнего окна. Через мгновение ему на локоть легла рука.

— Папочка, — тихо произнесла Клэр, утыкаясь ему в грудь. Финн успел заглянуть в ее чистое, сосредоточенное лицо. Она не плакала, она не искала утешения у него, а пришла утешить сама.

От этого чуть полегчало — он не мог сказать, почему. Они долго стояли обнявшись, потом Клэр протянула платок.

Вернувшись, Финн увидел, что дверь палаты По уже открыта. И, поколебавшись секунду, ступил внутрь, затаив дыхание. Воображение нарисовало ему множество ужасных картин, но он, к счастью, ошибся. По выглядел как обычно — его с головы до низа укрывало одеяло. И он спал, мирно и спокойно. Ему точно не было больно. Финн выдохнул и сел рядом с Рей на стул.

Вошла еще одна доктор, спросила, будет ли удобно назначить примерку первичных протезов на вечер. После продолжительного молчания Лея согласно кивнула ей.

По очнулся нескоро, дав им всем время немного смириться со своими мыслями и положением дел. Они послали сообщение Таре, но та, вероятно, уже оправилась от родов и опять была в одной из своих экспедиций. Лея решила, что время до ее прилета По проведет у них; никто не спорил. Финн иногда смотрел на небольшой диван в углу палаты — Клэр и Орфей сидели вдвоем, серьезные и бледные, думающие о чем-то своем. Финн точно знал, что никто не должен в их возрасте переживать такой ужас. В любом другом возрасте тоже. Но они отказывались уходить и стойко выдерживали разговоры взрослых и вид искалеченного друга семьи на койке перед собой.

По крайней мере, до примерки протезов. Финн видел, что По еще не осознал до конца свою потерю: он разговаривал, словно ничего не случилось, много шутил и громко смеялся — слишком нервно, чтобы этого можно было не замечать. Когда он попробовал встать на новые ноги и чуть не свалился — Финн подхватил его, — сзади раздались вскрики ужаса. Рей еще раз настойчиво предложила им обоим выйти и поджала губы, услышав «нет».

Но потом По сделал еще одну попытку. И еще одну. Финн возился с ним, как с маленьким, оттеснив врачей, Рей тоже все время была рядом, пристально следя, как По раз за разом падает им на руки, не понимая, что не так. Ноги не слушались его, он качался, с силой опускался на койку, пытался опереться на левую руку по привычке и заваливался на постель. Он в очередной раз поднял к ним лицо, и Финн впервые увидел выражение беспомощности, непонимания, ростки дикого страха. 

— Все же нормально, да? Все будет хорошо? — спросил он жизнерадостным тоном, чуть выше обычного.

— Все будет хорошо. Скоро все придет в норму, — соврал Финн. — Жить будешь.

В груди остро закололо — а сзади послышался тихий всхлип. Они все обернулись, как по команде.

Орфей сжимал по пальцами мягкую обивку дивана и, кажется, даже немного дрожал. Отросшие волосы падали ему на лицо, он закусил губы так, что они побелели. От его взгляда по спине поползли мурашки. В его глазах, за пеленой слез, уже текущих по щекам, Финн видел бешеную ярость, темную, густую, растущую из самой глубины. Знакомая чернота, выжигающая изнутри, Финн помнил ее. Когда хочешь кричать так, чтобы разрывать в куски голосовые связки, хочешь свернуть шею кому угодно — если это хоть что-то исправит. И знаешь, что можно перебить целый город, целую планету, но утраченное ты не выцарапаешь, не вернешь.

Это чувство, слишком сильное для мальчика, слишком сильное для человека, всепоглощающее. Его нужно выплеснуть, неважно, куда, на кого — поэтому когда Орфей, поняв, что все смотрят на него, кинулся из палаты, Финн задержал бросившуюся за ним Клэр. И она неожиданно послушалась, осталась на месте, только переводила с отца на мать взгляд, теперь тоже полный слез. Чужое горе как всегда било по ней больнее своего. Рей положила ей на спину руку, и Клэр уткнулась лбом ей в плечо.

Когда снаружи послышался сорванный, дикий крик, Финн вновь почувствовал дрожь по позвоночнику, но ничего не сказал. Остальные, кажется, решили держаться того же. Они все, за исключением Клэр, пережили много горя. Они знали, что не все переживают его красиво.

Этот... взрыв не обсуждали до следующего вечера. По крайней мере, Финн ничего такого не слышал. Они разбирались с документами, молчали меж собой, дремали, часто просыпаясь и вновь проваливаясь в некрепкий сон. Потом еще молчали и вежливо улыбались По. В конце следующего дня они наконец оказались дома. Финн выдохнул с усталым удовлетворением, вешая у двери куртку. Ему немедленно нужно было посидеть одному в тишине какой-нибудь из комнат. Положить тяжелую голову на спинку кресла, опустить уголки губ, может быть, даже слезу выдавить — так, чтобы рядом не было ни души. Духота маленькой палаты, разделенная на шестерых, вытянула из него все силы сопротивляться несчастью; но переживать его на виду у остальных он не мог. Не перед Клэр. И По. Только не перед По.

Удостоверившись, что женщины удобно устроили его друга в гостевой спальне, Финн налил себе воды — в последнее время в доме было немыслимо жарко — и, поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, собрался скрыться ото всех в рабочем кабинете. Но дверь в комнату Клэр была приоткрыта, за ней слышался приглушенный разговор. Как бы ни хотелось побыть хоть раз эгоистом, Финн с раздражением напомнил себе, что у него есть обязанности. Много и разные.

Он подошел ближе, прислушался. Кажется, обязанность родительскую сейчас взяла на себя Рей: она тихо беседовала с дочерью, сидя на краю ее кровати. Клэр прижала колени к груди, обхватила их руками и смотрела на мать непонимающим взглядом. Финн замер.

— Наверное, ты права. Просто это так страшно, — она понизила голос еще сильнее, сглотнула и провела пальцами по глазам. — Когда Орфей закричал, я думала, у меня сердце остановится. Я, да, я тоже очень злюсь на то, что произошло с дядей, но ему, кажется, еще хуже... Я бесчувственная?

Рей покачала головой.

— Ты самое чуткое существо, что я знаю, милая.

— Я не понимаю. Надо было пойти за ним, — Клэр оперлась подбородком на колени. Финн почему-то испытал острое разочарование из-за того, что они говорили не о По, а об Орфее. Кажется, Клэр вообще ни о чем больше не думала.

— Папа правильно тебя остановил, — произнесла Рей, прервав его размышления. Финн слабо улыбнулся. — Думаю, я понимаю, что с Орфеем. Я сама когда-то испытала подобное, когда умер Хан — помнишь его? Если у тебя никого нет, ты быстро привязываешься к людям. Орфею очень нужен отец, как и любому мальчику. Или девочке... Он привязался к По, пока тот у нас гостил.

Клэр наморщила лоб.

— Он редко говорит о нем. Почти никогда.

— Это неважно, — покачала головой Рей. 

Финну показалось, что он слышит в ее голосе нотки знакомого удовольствия, какое появлялось в моменты, когда Рей точно знала, что права. А такое с его умницей случалось нередко.

— Он может вообще не упоминать По, но в душе он уже поставил его на место отца, — пояснила Рей.

— Они же пару дней всего общались вроде.

Рей вздохнула.

— Это неважно тоже. По — хороший человек и отец, я думаю, тоже хороший. Ему не сложно растопить лед в сердце почти любого, тем более мальчика без семьи.

Клэр отвела взгляд и пожала плечами — так она делала, когда не хотела спорить. А Финну бы это понравилось: историю про Соло он не любил. Он тихо отошел от двери и сбежал все-таки в кабинет, чтобы уже там, в кресле и с разбавленной виски водой, обдумать слова жены.

Все еще тогда было сомнительно и обидно. К старому контрабандисту Рей почему-то прониклась куда быстрее, чем к нему, непонятно, с какой стати. Соло ведь было плевать на нее, в отличие от самого Финна. Он видел, что плевать. Рей вообще стоило тогда внимательнее выбирать себе покровителей — и не приравнивать к ним теперь их общего друга. По разительно отличался и от Соло, и от Скайуокера, он никогда и никого не бросал. Если бы Финн верил в историю с поиском отца в незнакомцах, он бы согласился с Рей. Хотя, может быть, Орфею действительно хватило тех нескольких разговоров, рукопожатий и сравнений с младшим Дэмероном. И он сам вроде понравился По, тот отзывался о нем благосклонно. 

Финна это не удивляло: мальчишка умел каждому сказать что-нибудь этакое, умел заставить себя полюбить. Но это была не его заслуга. Смазливая физиономия, сладкий голосок — даже стараться не нужно, все само в руки плывет. На редкость удачное наследство ему оставили, Финн таким похвастаться не мог. И всего добивался сам, не хлопая ресницами и не улыбаясь нужным людям.

Он сжал зубы, разжал их, сделал еще один большой глоток. На миг подумалось, что мальчишка специально пробрался в их дом, чтобы выжить его хозяина. Заморочил голову Клэр, По, даже Лее — и где теперь было место Финна? Все словно ослепли, носились повсюду с бедным сироткой. Финн же тоже сирота, он часть семьи. Он завоевал Рей, воспитал Клэр, даже с Леей сумел ужиться. Он выстроил вокруг себя дом, сделал его уютным для себя и остальных. И что, все его усилия насмарку, потому что он не такой красавчик, как Орфей?

Финн моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд. Оказалось, он успел прикончить весь стакан. Захотелось налить еще, уже без воды, но он не стал. Подождал, пока исчезнут вызванные алкоголем мелочные мыслишки, и провел рукой по голове. Когда он взглянул в зеркало, на него посмотрел вполне недурной собой мужчина. Финн смущенно фыркнул и, все еще распаленный, вскоре спустился в спальню. Но Рей уже спала, привычно свернувшись в клубок. Через несколько стен от них приглушенно застонал от боли По, и Финн, смутившись своих неуместных желаний, тоже поспешил лечь в кровать.

***

— Криффовы твари, — зло выругался Финн, смотря на засиженную крышу мастерской. Ее облюбовали большие черные птицы, свившие крупные гнезда, несмотря на позднюю осень. Хриплое карканье и испачканная пометом дорожка только ухудшали и так паршивое настроение.

Протезы По все еще не привезли — Рей пришлось даже на день уехать в Конфис, но это делу не помогло. «Скоро будут готовы. Нам очень жаль». Еще бы им было не жаль, вся эта грязь и беспомощность. Финн сморщил нос. По запретил ему за ним ухаживать, этим занимались Рей и Клэр. Не Лея — конечно же — и не Орфей. Тот вообще непонятно куда задевался: у него все валилось из рук за день до этого, и Финн, если честно, просто на него наорал. А сегодня мальчишка и вовсе не пришел, хотя ночевал дома. Ну, хотя бы плакаться не побежал. Судя по всему, больше никто об этом не узнал. У Финна не было времени ссориться еще и с остальными.

Всю последнюю неделю он был слегка не в себе. Точнее, ему начало казаться, что не в себе По. Тот кое-что рассказал Финну — какую-то чепуху, от которой на загривке волосы дыбом вставали. Финн ничего не мог поделать, постоянно прокручивал в голове этот разговор и понемногу все больше начинал, к своему ужасу, верить в эти бредни.

Это был вечер. Стемнело, снова дурацкие ветки стучали по стеклам — надо было давно подпилить их, Рей просила, но все не хватало времени. По тихо сказал ему закрыть дверь, и Финн, вяло улыбнувшись, выполнил его желание. Он почему-то подумал, что По хочет его помощи, в том, о чем нельзя говорить женщинам. Что-нибудь неаппетитное, может быть, даже мерзкое. Финн бы помог — хотя он тогда испытал истинное облегчение, что ошибся.

— Надо поговорить, — серьезно произнес По, глядя из-под отросших седых кудрей. Он быстро облизнул губы и криво усмехнулся, словно услышал похабную шуточку. — Ты как вообще, в порядке?

— В поря... Ты о чем? — Финн нахмурился и все же присел на кровать. Когда он нашел силы посмотреть По в лицо, то обнаружил под его воспаленными глазами черные круги.

По помолчал, потом сказал задумчиво:

— Нога чешется... Я думаю, может, еще доктору показаться?

— По... — выдохнул Финн, вновь опустив взгляд.

— Я думал, сны прекратятся, — перебил тот. — А они не прекращаются. Днем отлично, а ночью кошмар какой-то.

Финн сжал кулаки, попытался найти слова утешения. Но только покачал головой и сочувственно посмотрел на друга. Тот буравил его взглядом, как будто ожидая дельной подсказки. Финн решил хотя бы попытаться.

— Мне тоже часто снятся кошмары. Про войну, смерть — я вообще не очень хорошо сплю в последнее время. Но это же все ненастоящее, это прошло уже...

— Чушь, — яростно замотал головой По. Финн испугался, что он завалится на бок и придется его поднимать. — Мне ни разу не снилась война, да что в ней вообще страшного — ты не понимаешь. Я вообще, — он понизил голос до громкого шепота, — я вообще не уверен, что этого не было.

Финн растерянно замер. Кажется, он действительно не понимал.

По провел рукой по лицу, посмотрел, как она сжимается и разжимается — теперь он часто так делал, — и будто бы успокоился. Начал заново:

— Мне снятся те дни на Соколе. Ну ты понял. Ничего, все в порядке, не в руках-ногах дело. Слушай. Пока я ждал, что меня спасут, я все время хотел заснуть. Может, не надо было, может, это меня и спасло — но оно не уходит, до сих пор, понимаешь?.. — он опять начал было заговариваться, но быстро опомнился, хоть и с видимым трудом. — Я не мог спать, Финн. Совсем. Потом доктора сказали, что у меня были галлюцинации из-за этого, но я же не сумасшедший, Финн, они не потом начались, а сразу. Я лежал там, орал сначала, потом плакал, но я же в своем уме, я точно помню. На корабль кто-то пробрался. Я уверен. Кто-то постоянно бродил вокруг, не один, несколько человек — может, целый десяток даже. Топали, ходили вокруг меня. Шептались постоянно. Я не разглядел лица, я вообще больше на полу валялся, но они все время были там и свистели мне в уши. В черном все замотанные. А теперь я засыпаю — и снова туда. Они опять шепчутся.

Финн не знал, что ему нужно отвечать. Когда Сокол вскрыли, там не было никого кроме По. Некому было его побеспокоить.

— А самое смешное, — и По действительно коротко рассмеялся, — там-то у меня все на месте, представляешь. И болит зверски! Каждую ночь как отрастает и болит. И шепотки эти.

В воспаленных глазах мелькнуло что-то нездешнее. Финн сглотнул.

— А снотворное? — спросил он поспешно, осознав, что в комнате висит тишина.

— Да не помогает твое снотворное, — отмахнулся По, снова становясь вдруг самим собой: хоть и раненым, но все еще лучшим другом, верным и простым. — Я понимаю, что это сейчас не самая серьезная моя проблема, — он знакомо усмехнулся, — просто хотел с кем-то поделиться. Не забивай голову, я очень тебе благодарен. Тебе и остальным.

Разумеется, Финн не смог не забивать голову и каждый раз при мысли о По теперь вспоминал и его кошмары. Кто знает, наверное, правда надо бы отвезти его еще раз в столицу. Рей, очень уставшая и какая-то блеклая теперь, говорила, что у него фантомные боли по утрам — вряд ли протезы это исправят. Но По после того раза не упоминал о ночных шепотах, старался держаться бодрее, и Финн решил на всякий случай не лезть. В доме и без того хватало забот. Даже Ее Высочество, судя по ее виду, взялась наконец за работу и выглядела теперь не лучше них. Ну хоть на работу Финн стал сбегать куда с большим удовольствием, чем обычно: даже в присутствии Орфея он более-менее чувствовал себя в одиночестве и мог подумать вдали от их домашнего госпиталя. А сегодня даже и Орфей не явился.

Домой Финн вернулся поздно, но как раз вовремя — в самый разгар скандала. Давно он не слышал, чтобы Рей кричала.

Стоило ему войти, и мимо — вся в слезах — пробежала Клэр. Финн хотел ее остановить, но не успел схватиться за ее руку. Он скинул куртку, наспех снял ботинки и быстрым шагом пошел к гостевой.

— Ты слышишь меня?! Не имеешь никакого права! Она и так делает тебе одолжение — все делают!

— Ей бы следовало проявить немного уважения, знаешь ли, дорогая. Я все-таки герой Войны...

— Мне плевать, кто ты! Плевать, что тебе до сих не пришли твои дурацкие протезы, еще хоть одно слово — и можешь съезжать в гостиницу! — Раздался хриплый смех. Почти сразу за ним — звук пощечины.

Финн влетел в комнату — на полу разлилось содержимое тарелок, в которых Клэр носила По еду — как раз в тот момент, когда Рей снова замахнулась. Он схватил ее за запястье.

— Ты что творишь? — произнес он пораженно. Он даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел, чтобы жена поднимала на кого-то руку.

Она обернулась — красная, с выбившимися из прически волосами. В ее глазах темнела злость пополам с отчаянием. Она выдернула ладонь и ткнула пальцем в упрямо вздернувшего подбородок По.

— Скажи ему ты! Он опять рассказывал Клэр свои военные истории, он довел ее до слез, уже не в первый раз! Прекрати это! — ее голос звучал слишком высоко и неприятно резал уши. Финн поморщился, и она задохнулась от возмущения. Но это хотя бы дало возможность высказаться ему. Для разнообразия.

— Это все равно не дает тебе права его бить, — устало заметил Финн. Он хотел поужинать, может быть, немного выпить. Точно не разнимать этих двоих.

— Я ничего такого не говорил, — заметил По сквозь зубы.

Рей обернулась к нему, затем снова к Финну— хлестнув его волосами по лицу. Она сделала еще шаг и встала с ним нос к носу.

— Я не позволю ему ранить нашу дочь, Финн. Или ты поможешь мне...

— Ты не спрячешь ее от жизни, глупая, — перебил ее насмешливо По. — Я всего лишь рассказываю ей о том, что пережил сам! Ей это полезно!..

Его кровать вдруг резко отъехала к другой стене, прочертив ножками полосы на полу. По ударился головой о каретку и зашипел, но сознания не потерял. Финн кинулся к нему, снова усадил его на постели — Рей за это время успела вылететь прочь. Теперь Финн побежал уже за ней.

Он нагнал жену в коридоре. Хотел взять за руку, но она отбила его ладонь.

— Что?! — рявкнула она, развернувшись. Финн опешил на мгновение.

— Ты использовала Силу, — ответил он первое, что пришло в голову.

Она не плакала, но ее глаза недобро блестели. Руки мелко подрагивали.

— Использовала, — выплюнула она. — Он перешел все границы. Он не будет учить меня воспитанию и не будет пугать моих детей. Я не позволю!

— У тебя один ребенок...

— И с нее хватит! — прикрикнула Рей.

— Ты ударила беззащитного, — веско заметил Финн, пытаясь пристыдить ее. — Моего друга.

Рей почему-то только вспыхнула ярче. Она больно ткнула его пальцем в грудь — раз, другой.

— А знаешь, что. Давай-ка _ты_ будешь сидеть с ним! А? _Ты_ таскай его в туалет, убирай за ним, корми — и слушай день и ночь байки про то, когда и с кем он сражался, сколько их было и как они подыхали! Я устала, Финн. У меня хватает работы и без него! Тара не торопится, а Клэр не заслуживает всего этого. Я клянусь тебе: еще раз он откроет рот, и я выкину его на улицу.

Финн ошарашенно смотрел на нее и не узнавал. Эта злая, беспощадная женщина ничем не напоминала его милосердную жену. Почему она была так жестока с По? Финн признавал, что тот и правда перебарщивал со своими байками — но так же нельзя...

Пока он думал, по щекам Рей все-таки потекли две слезы. Она всплеснула руками и, шмыгнув носом, словно ребенок, развернулась.

— Или, знаешь, если тебе так весело с ним, улетай. Улетай, брось меня одну — у вас будут новые приключения, новые путешествия, — у нее сорвался голос, и она наконец замолкла.

— Что же ты несешь, — покачал головой Финн, проведя рукой по лицу.

Рей, все еще стоя к нему спиной, обхватила себя руками, словно жалея.

— Я слепая, Финн? Я вижу, как ты ведешь себя каждый раз, когда он приезжает. Тебе здесь скучно. Ты бы давно улетел, если бы не Клэр.

Очень хотелось сказать в ответ что-нибудь грубое, что-нибудь, чтобы ей стало больно за всю эту чушь — но Финн сдержался. Он сам до боли сжал кулаки, выдохнул. Думал коснуться ее, но понял, что сейчас не хочет. Да и все равно она бы вырвалась. Он же не Хан Соло.

— Ты ошибаешься, — бросил он негромко. — С По я поговорю, не волнуйся.

Он прошел мимо нее, стараясь не обращать внимания на всхлипы, взял свою куртку и, обувшись, закрыл за собой входную дверь. Он был уверен, что взорвется, если не уйдет. Ему надо было заорать погромче. Но только не посреди города. Финн быстрым шагом направился к северной стене.

Выйдя за пределы города, он хотел уже свернуть к лесу, когда вдруг остановился как вкопанный. Дыхание перехватило, по спине побежали мурашки — и Финн выругался сквозь зубы. Он понял, что фигуры в черном, стоявшие неподвижно за оградой кладбища неподалеку, — не оживший кошмар По, а всего лишь Лея и Орфей. Понятно, где они шлялись, пока дом разрывало на части. Финн не знал, с чего Лею снова понесло на кладбище, но был уверен, у чьей именно она стоит могилы. Было бы неплохо сходить все же и плюнуть на нее, как он когда-то мечтал. Только не сейчас, конечно.

Финн отвернулся и прошел мимо, мрачно радуясь, что его не заметили. Он забрался подальше в чащу леса, остановился посреди поляны и устало понял, что кричать не хочет. И не хочет вообще ничего: ни быть здесь, ни возвращаться домой. Эта история с По все жилы из него вытянула, и он даже не был уверен, что справится. Он почти не отдыхал, видел, что и домашние бьются из последних сил. Кроме Леи, но та всегда была себе на уме, да и ее Финн, по правде, нечасто считал за члена семьи. Ему казалось, что тот же Орфей делает для них больше.

В конце концов, он просто подошел к ближайшему дереву и уткнулся лбом в холодную кору.

— Пусть это просто закончится уже, — пробормотал он неразборчиво.

Он хотел назад свою простую понятную жизнь. Если Рей думала, что он спит и видит, как бы сбежать искать себе на голову приключения, она плохо его знала. Все еще. Все, чего он хотел, — это покоя и комфорта для себя и остальных. И никогда не желал ничего другого.

Постояв несколько минут на ветру и продрогнув до костей, он поплотнее запахнул куртку, сунул руки под мышки и побрел домой. Злость ушла, и ему хотелось прижаться к уже, наверное, уснувшей Рей, обнять ее. А завтра она, возможно, поймет, что погорячилась. Завтра он поговорит с По. Обнимет Клэр. Завтра будет лучше.

Прямо перед ним шлепнулась в грязь льдина размером с кулак. Финн непонимающе посмотрел на нее — и взвыл: еще одна приземлилась ему на левое плечо.

— Град, — не веря своим глазам, выдохнул Финн. И побежал.

Пока он добрался до городских стен, огромные градины успели засыпать дорогу. Еще несколько задели его по спине и ногам, но ни одна, к счастью, не угодила в голову. Короткими перебежками Финн добрался до дома, радуясь про себя новой теме для разговоров. Вряд ли такая быстро надоест. Он дернул дверь и стряхнул на пол ледяную крошку. Может быть, этот скандал после такого забудется, как страшный сон.

Свет горел только на кухне и в коридорах. Из гостевой, держа в руках поднос с осколками, прошел Орфей — он все еще был в темном плаще, который в помещении смотрелся глупо. Орфей был бледен, сжимал поднос побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Он едва кивнул Финну и даже не взглянул на него, пролетев в кухню. Финн со злобой посмотрел на развевающуюся за его спиной ткань. Если мальчишка считал, что может крутить от него нос, показывая ему свое презрение, то он глубоко заблуждался. И Финн бы доказал ему это на месте — но он снова почувствовал прилив знакомой усталости. Руки сами собой опустились.

Он доплелся до спальни, кое-как разделся и упал рядом с Рей на кровать. Потом отвернулся к стене и наконец-то заснул, надеясь лишь, что эту ночь проспит без кошмаров.

***

Спал он отвратительно — ему ничего не снилось, но лишь потому, что он часто, каждые несколько минут, как ему казалось, просыпался от постукивания веток в окна. Рей ворочалась, но, если и не спала, не поворачивалась к нему и ничего не говорила. Финн много раз порывался сказать что-нибудь сам, но все время себя одергивал. Утром они встали вместе, еще, может быть, более уставшие, чем вчера. Посмотрев друг другу в глаза, они молча обнялись — Финна не покидало ощущение, что лишь из-за нехватки сил на продолжение ссоры.

По все лежал на своем месте — где еще ему быть, — однако Финн услышал из гостевой голос Леи и решил отложить разговор на вечер. Вместо этого он осторожно заглянул в комнату Клэр: она, как темный ангелок, растянулась в постели и спокойно спала. В кресле рядом с кроватью сидел, будто у постели больной, Орфей, все еще в своем смехотворном плаще. Откуда он его только выкопал. Но Финн даже испытал короткий прилив благодарности. Приятно было думать, что кто-то присматривает за Клэр.

Финн спустился на первый этаж, упаковал еду в мастерскую и, придержав Рей за локоть, попросил:

— Когда проснутся, скажи ему, чтобы подходил, когда захочет. Или отдохнет — я не возражаю.

Рей наморщила лоб, но через секунду кивнула с понимающей улыбкой и едва ощутимо поцеловала его в щеку.

Орфей появился в мастерской ближе к обеду: беззвучно пробрался на свое место и, выпятив лопатки, стал что-то чинить. Плащ он, по счастью, оставил дома. Финн думал заговорить с ним, но мальчик даже на рабочие вопросы отвечал скупо и неохотно, так что трогать его расхотелось.

В обед снова полил дождь — Финн, как будто очнувшись, с ужасом вспомнил вчерашний град и понял наконец, почему так саднит плечо. За мыслями о своих проблемах он накрепко позабыл обо всем остальном, и почему-то это открытие огорчало больше самих проблем. С настолько крупным разладом ему сталкиваться еще не приходилось, и всегда было, с кем обсудить беду. Когда галактику разрывала война, их вела вперед Лея, и все было очень просто: враги впереди, друзья — с тобой бок о бок. После, когда внешнее перестало иметь значение, он в любую минуту мог поговорить с Рей или По. Иногда с Рей — о По и наоборот. И кто-то из них был рядом, даже если приходилось надолго разлучаться. Просто смешно: когда все они собрались под одной крышей, рядом с Финном не осталось никого. Даже Орфей, мальчишка-сирота, судя по виду, молча его осуждал.

К вечеру на улице стеной стоял проливной дождь: Финн прекратил попытки накрыться курткой или утереть лицо уже на полпути. Орфея вода не волновала вообще — он просто быстрым шагом шел по правую сторону от Финна, смаргивая повисавшие на ресницах капли. Добравшись до дома, Финн все же испытал облегчение и радость, хоть и не так ярко, как обычно. Его уже ждали сухая смена одежды и чашка травяного чая — Рей подала ее, стоило ему выпустить из рук насквозь мокрую куртку. Клэр тем же жестом протянула чай Орфею, и тот принял чашку, хоть и немного помедлив. Вежливо улыбнулся и, будто только что вспомнив, поцеловал Клэр в щеку. Та фыркнула, пряча лицо. Глядя на нее, Финн наконец-то почувствовал привычное тепло в груди. Даже искренне улыбнулся Рей — а та ему. Они вместе ушли к себе: Финн переоделся, и они обсудили вчерашнее.

— Я, кстати, говорила с По, — произнесла она с натянутой улыбкой, пока Финн стягивал вымокшие брюки.

— Удачно? — настороженно уточнил он.

Рей пожала плечами. Потом все-таки сказала:

— Я не откажусь от своих слов, Финн. Мне больно его таким видеть, но я все больше понимаю, что не хочу его сейчас видеть вообще. Можешь считать меня монстром.

Финн, все еще в одном белье, подошел к ней, взял ее руки в свои и начал целовать ее лицо. Сначала Рей от неожиданности пыталась увернуться, но быстро сдалась. Сковавшее ее напряжение растворилось. Финн почти с триумфом подумал, что его маневр удался — он сам не был уверен, что сработает. Добравшись до губ, он медленно поцеловал ее и только после этого остановился.

— Ты самое чудесное, что у меня есть. И не думай больше всяких глупостей, я бы ни за что тебя не бросил, — уверенно произнес он, смотря, как Рей несмело улыбается. Камень, лежавший у него на груди, скатился к ногам, и Финн вздохнул с облегчением. Хоть он все еще не мог понять и не принимал жалящих слов Рей, их маленькую покачнувшуюся лодку он на плаву удержал.

— Я говорила с Тарой — она приедет через неделю, — с тихим вздохом сообщила Рей. — Раньше, если получится. Она вся не своя, но экспедиция есть экспедиция.

— Бедняжка, — посочувствовал Финн, мельком подумав о том, не выйдет ли у них сегодня лечь пораньше. Может быть, они даже могут вообще не возвращаться к остальным.

К сожалению, им все же пришлось: Клэр позвала ужинать, и не нашлось предлога отказаться. После нужно было мыть посуду, потом По хотел услышать последние новости — как будто Финн их знал, — потом следовало принять душ — в общем, когда он вернулся в спальню, Рей уже снова спала. Он лег в постель, ругая про себя семейные дела, и какое-то время провел без сна, размышляя, насколько глупо и смешно будет мастурбировать при спящей рядом жене.

Вскоре она сама села сверху и насмешливо поинтересовалась, что он такое от нее прячет. Смутившийся Финн пробормотал что-то невразумительное, и Рей громко рассмеялась, а после принялась целовать его, глубоко и очень уверенно. В голове вертелось, что язык у нее горячий, а сама она, как юркая змейка. Она очень скоро сбросила с него одеяло и, скользнув рукой под пижамные штаны, обхватила член.

— Сама нашла, — заявила она, снова целуя Финна и начиная медленно двигать ладонью. Возбуждение становилось все сильнее, прикосновения — все приятнее, а Финн все старался перевести дух от того, какой смелой была сегодня Рей. Ощущение новизны заводило даже больше самого процесса.

Наигравшись, Рей отняла руку и стала пристально разглядывать член — а затем подняла взгляд, облизнулась и наклонилась. Финн со свистом втянул воздух, замер. Едва дыша, он следил за своими ощущениями, словно со стороны, и думал о том, что именно такого им обоим сейчас не хватает, чтобы пережить этот непростой период. И что Рей прекрасна в своей неожиданной смелой попытке, хотя, может, и не слишком умела: ему то и дело казалось, что она чуть задевает член зубами. Боли не было, но он бы хотел избежать такого...

— Нравится? — хрипло спросила Рей, оторвавшись от своего занятия. Ее волосы растрепались и закрыли лицо. Финну захотелось поцеловать ее, он чуть потянулся — и Рей сама поднялась к нему, задев холодной тканью ночной рубашки член. Финн вздрогнул, почувствовал ее губы на своих, ее язык во рту, почему-то холодный, скользкий. Это оказалось неожиданностью, и Финн распахнул глаза. Он отвел от ее лица прядь волос — и застыл, чувствуя бегущий по спине холодок. Его милая, замечательная жена была белой, холодной, ее щеки запали, а на лбу виднелись трупные пятна, но она продолжала целовать его с той же страстью. Поняв, что ее раскрыли, она только усмехнулась и вцепилась ногтями ему в голые плечи.

— Не пугайся, дорогой. Тебе понравится, обещаю. — Он хотел было крикнуть, но она зажала ему рот пахнущей землей ладонью и, приподняв второй ночную рубашку, опустилась на его все еще стоящий член.

Внутри нее было холодно, как будто она превратилась в лед. Но все равно Финн с ужасом понимал, что продолжает хотеть ее и ее медленные движения все еще его возбуждают. Рей приподнималась и снова насаживалась, покачивала бедрами, застывала.

— Приятно тебе? — выдыхала она ему в ухо. Ответ ей, кажется, был и не нужен, ей просто нравилась его беспомощность. Финн не мог вымолвить и слова, только молча наблюдать. В одном месте не было кожи головы, ее вырвали вместе с волосами. Глаза налились кровью, зубы потемнели и, кажется, крошились — Финн содрогался от того, что не чувствовал и отдаленного намека на тошноту. Когда Рей вновь поцеловала его, он не отшатнулся, не смог, и у него во рту вновь оказался юркий мертвый язык.

Рей двигалась быстро и грубо, причиняя поначалу больше боли, чем удовольствия. Она скинула рубашку и осталась голой: Финн завороженно смотрел на голубовато-белое тело, где-то лишенное кусков плоти, смотрел, как дрожит бледная грудь, и чувствовал пульсирующую в члене кровь. Это все еще была его жена, любимая Рей — и пусть Финн не знал, что с ней происходит и почему, он все равно...

Его разбудил протяжный женский крик. Финн резко сел в постели и успел различить лишь метнувшуюся прочь из спальни фигуру. Он вскочил и ринулся за ней, путаясь в одеяле. Из соседней комнаты выглянула встревоженная Лея, полностью одетая — кажется, она еще не ложилась. Вместе они поднялись на второй этаж, в кабинет, и застали Рей на коленях перед одним из шкафов. Она трясущимися руками пыталась нащупать потайной механизм.

— Что с тобой, милая? — спросил Финн, осторожно подходя ближе. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось посмотреть на ее лицо, живое и розовое.

— Тексты джедаев, пропали, украли, Финн... — пробормотала она и, попав по специальной кнопке, сунула руку за отъехавшую панель.

Подошедшая к ним Лея с облегчением вздохнула. Финн тоже перевел дух: все книги были на месте. Рей все их достала, перебрала и обернулась, показав наконец — нормальное свое, не мертвое — лицо. Страх сменился недоумением, она медленно покачала головой.

— Я почувствовала... в Силе почувствовала, их украли, — она на миг прижала книги к груди и поставила их на полку. Панель вернулась на свое место — Финн решил не уточнять, там ли еще меч.

Вместо этого он осторожно поднял жену на ноги. Лея утешающе погладила ее по спине.

— Все хорошо, дорогая, — произнесла она спокойно. — Просто кошмар.

Рей нервно фыркнула, потерла пальцами переносицу.

— Он был такой реальный. Я всерьез решила... Какая глупость, — пробормотала она. — Простите, что подняла посреди ночи.

— Ничего страшного, — Лея устало улыбнулась уголками губ и указала рукой на дверь. — Давайте вернемся вниз?

— Да уж, — буркнул Финн сам себе. Почувствовав под пальцами теплую кожу Рей, он немного успокоился. Хотя в венах все еще бурлила от ужаса кровь. Он надеялся, что его возбуждение незаметно.

Прежде, чем спуститься, он зашел к дочери. Полоса света из коридора выхватила из темноты кресло: Клэр спала, уснув на коленях у Орфея и склонив голову ему на плечо. Тот обнимал ее одной рукой, его голова откинулась на спинку кресла — хваленые светлые кудри разметались. Конечно, ни один из них не был в кабинете, да и точно не знал про секретную полку. Финн сам не понимал, зачем зашел. Он очень тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и спустился вниз.

Рей сидела на кровати, укутавшись в одеяло.

— Ну ты как? — участливо спросил Финн.

— Ничего. Извини, что подняла.

— Все в порядке. Я даже благодарен, мне что-то странное снилось... — Финн хотел обнять ее, но Рей машинально отстранилась. Она виновато улыбнулась и улеглась.

— Подстрижешь потом ветки? — попросила она через несколько минут, когда снаружи опять послышалось постукивание и поскребывание.

— Конечно, — пообещал Финн, глядя в потолок.

В эту ночь ему так и не удалось еще раз уснуть. Иногда на него накатывала дрема — но воспоминания о мертвой жене из сновидения заставляли открыть глаза. Несколько раз ему казалось, что открывается и закрывается входная дверь. Может быть, Лея выходила дышать свежим воздухом: она иногда жаловалась на духоту и жару дома. В отличие от обычных стариков, ей никогда не бывало холодно, наоборот, ее вечно тянуло бродить по морозу.

Финн все хотел спросить, почему она не займется своими документами, раз уж все равно не спит по ночам.

Утром его снова потянули за собой дела: заглянуть к Клэр, позавтракать, проведать По, вместе с Орфеем пойти в мастерскую, потом на обед, потом обратно, до самой ночи, чинить, паять, вставлять части на свои места. Голова была тяжелая, глаза иногда закрывались сами собой. Снаружи не прекращая лил дождь. Весь день коря себя за нежелание отдыхать ночью, Финн клялся себя, что стоит ему только добраться до кровати, и он немедленно уснет самым крепким за этот год сном. Однако когда пришло время ложиться, он снова засомневался, и уснул уже далеко за полночь.

Сон повторился. Он снова занимался сексом с ожившим мертвецом под личиной его жены. Но на этот раз их никто не прервал — и с утра Финн не смог смотреть Рей в глаза. Хотя той это, судя по ее измотанному виду, было все равно. Когда встревоженная Лея спросила у нее, что происходит, Рей отмахнулась и попросила не обращать внимания. Финн видел, как Клэр с Орфеем обеспокоенно переглянулись. Кажется, именно сегодня они планировали бродить вместе по городу — упоминали вроде о какой-то ярмарке — но дождь не прекратился, и им пришлось остаться с семьей. Финн с удивлением обнаружил, что поход был запланирован на выходные. Значит, и ему предстояло провести день дома. Не с Рей, к его облегчению — та еще работала. После плотного завтрака они вместе с Леей удалились в кабинет, дети ускользнули к Клэр, и Финну, кажется, просто пришлось наведаться к По, и не с обычным кратким визитом. После получаса вялой беседы Финн в очередной раз замолчал и с болью подумал, что всему, кажется, со временем приходит конец. На языке вертелся единственный вопрос, о тенях и шепоте, и он в попытке нащупать путеводную нить разговора даже рискнул произнести эти слова вслух — но темные глаза на обтянутом серой кожей лице ясно дали понять, что делать этого не стоило. Финн быстро извинился и вскоре сбежал под надуманным предлогом.

Ему очень хотелось напиться.

В следующий раз он вновь проснулся от кошмара, вновь — от крика. Одна Рей осталась извиваться во сне, другая забилась на кровати и влепила Финну втайне заслуженную пощечину. Когда он смог разбудить ее, Рей выглядела напуганной, как маленькая девочка. Она прижалась к груди Финна и тихо заплакала, цепляясь за его левую руку. Стоявшая в дверях спальни Лея молча ушла.

В другие разы она уже не появлялась, предоставляя Финну делать все одному.

Рей лишь изредка делилась причинами своих криков. Поначалу она говорила, что и сама не понимает — после видения об украденных книгах все было слишком зыбко. Но со временем начали появляться детали. Не прекращая плакать, делая над собой усилие, Рей торопливо и сбивчиво поясняла, пока были живы в памяти образы:

— Ужасное зло, Финн... Могущественный враг, небо красное... Хосниан в пламени, нет, другой, я не понимаю, очень больно, Финн, пусти...

Очень скоро он разуверился в том, что жена видит кошмары от переутомления — и по-настоящему испугался, хоть и не показал этого. Возможно, они чувствовали: и Клэр, и даже сама Лея стали задумчивы и тихи. Финн через несколько дней подкараулил принцессу у нее в комнате и взглянул на нее тяжело.

— Что с ней?

Лея пожала плечами, и из выреза ее простого платья выскользнуло худое плечо. С изумлением Финн осознал, что она значительно потеряла в весе.

— И это тоже, — он тихо присел рядом с ней на диван. — Вы больны?

— Не думаю, — поджала губы Лея. — Но у меня почти что начисто пропало чувство голода, если хочешь знать.

Прозвучало обиженно, но это могло немного подождать. Хоть и странно было, что Финн проморгал такие разительные изменения.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как днем раньше Тара все же прилетела забрать По. Стоило ей переступить порог гостевой и увидеть мужа, как у нее пошла носом кровь. Она запачкала ковер, но Финн все еще не сказал об этом Рей.

Он прикусил язык до боли и еще раз спросил:

— Что происходит с Рей?

— Ей приходят видения, — нехотя объяснила Лея.

— И? — рыкнул Финн, все больше раздражаясь. Он волновался за жену, он хотел подробностей, а не новых загадок.

— И только ей решать, как трактовать их, — откликнулась Лея. В голосе сквозил холод. — Возможно, того, что она видит, не произойдет вообще — все написано в Силе.

Финн громко фыркнул. Какая чушь — и какая умница его Рей, что не хочет иметь с этой чушью ничего общего. Он встал и уже хотел выйти, но Лея, не меняя тона, произнесла:

— С Клэр я уже поговорила. Она понимает.

И как же в тот момент хотелось развернуться и сказать ей наконец, что она не права. Что ей вообще не стоило рассказывать о таком Клэр, что у той есть родители. Стоило непомерных усилий просто уйти в кухню и начать готовить завтрак.

Когда покойница-Рей явилась к нему во сне и в этот день, он уже не сопротивлялся. Он даже не смог вспомнить после, когда перестал противиться — и, к счастью, не знал, в какой момент стал ждать ночи. Финн старался не думать хотя бы об этом, ему было стыдно, но он же не мог ничего с этим поделать. И не мог рассказать, Рей ведь было совсем не до того, она уже несла свой груз и не могла взвалить на себя еще и его вину. Как-то раз, убеждая себя в этом в мастерской, Финн обнаружил внезапную тяжесть в брюках, но даже это уже не могло устыдить его надолго. Видения все не прекращались, Рей будила его по ночам, днями лил серый дождь, и он почти не отдыхал. Он был счастлив лишь в короткие часы сна. Вся остальная жизнь смешалась в череду невнятных, тусклых эпизодов, каждый из которых хотелось лишь быстрее пережить.

На носу была зима: ветер пронизывал теперь до костей, лужи по ночам покрывались тонкой коркой грязного льда. В один из дней Финн, позабыв о работе, просто сидел в мастерской, со злобой разглядывая серое небо, когда ему на плечо мягко легла легкая рука.

— Не пугайся, — негромко попросила Рей.

Наконец отмерев, Финн повернулся к ней и скривил губы. Он хотел сказать жене что-то приятное, порадоваться ей — но вспомнил день, когда она была тут в последний раз.

— Что-то случилось? — вылетело у него прежде, чем он успел сообразить.

Лицо Рей потемнело: кажется, она догадалась, отчего он задал именно этот вопрос.

— И да, и нет, — ответила она, присаживаясь к нему на колени. Сидеть так было неудобно, и Финн понадеялся, что вскоре они, например, переберутся на диван. — Думаю, я наконец разгадала свои видения — но не понимаю, истинны ли они.

Финн серьезно кивнул и приготовился слушать. Сердце, казалось, замерло на своем месте.

— Мне кажется, что в галактике может разразиться... эпидемия, — не очень уверенно произнесла Рей. Она старалась подбирать слова и говорила от этого медленнее обычного. — Жестокая болезнь, я видела чьи-то лица, Финн, это ужасно... Но до нас она дойти не должна! Хотя, ты знаешь, это все так туманно, я не понимаю, стоит ли нам бояться... не за себя, больше за Клэр, — Финн лишь согласно кивнул, чтобы не прерывать ее. — Но я, честно, не суди меня за это, но я посмотрела — в моих книгах кое-что есть на этот счет. Защитный ритуал. Смешно, да?

Она нервно фыркнула, но Финн ее не поддержал.

— Так какая вероятность, что мы заболеем? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— Совсем небольшая. Это просто, знаешь, скорее для того, чтобы точно понимать...

— И что за ритуал?

Ему это не нравилось — Рей это знала. А он знал, что сама она столь усиленно отгораживалась от Силы не просто так. И использовать ее для проведения сомнительных таинств стала бы лишь в крайнем случае. Наверное, именно это им и предстояло решить: насколько их случай — призрачный сам по себе — можно считать крайним.

Рей в общих чертах описала ему суть древнего защитного ритуала, а тем же вечером они вместе закрылись в кабинете. Бережно достав стопку трактатов со скрытой полки, Рей выбрала нужный и молча указала Финну на пожелтевшую страницу. Тот пробежал глазами по тексту, потом перевел взгляд на жену.

— Я запрещаю, — быстро сказал он, втайне надеясь, что именно этот ответ хочет услышать от него Рей. — Это исключено.

Она только вспыхнула.

— Если ты считаешь, что от этого я перейду на Темную...

— Рей, это какое-то колдовство на крови! — громко прошептал Финн, пристально глядя ей в глаза. — И да, абсолютно ясно, что это не джедайские приемы. Нам такого не надо.

Рей немного помолчала.

— А для Клэр? — вдруг спросила она.

Финн хотел возразить, но осекся. Затем еще раз прочитал описание ритуала, стараясь вникнуть в каждую строку. Выглядело все еще очень сомнительно. Один человек на рисунке надевал на другого медальон — вроде бы со своей кровью — и забирал себе второй, с кровью того, кого хотел защитить.

— И куда его потом? — он ткнул в рисунок пальцем.

Рей раздраженно мотнула головой.

— На шею, в карман — неважно. Но этой силы хватает надолго. Можно спрятаться, оказаться в нужном месте, да даже от смерти спастись.

— И цена? — мрачно уточнил Финн, разглядывая отдельное изображение медальона. Тот почему-то казался смутно знакомым.

— Ну, — вздохнула Рей, — он выпивает из владельца много сил. Даже очень много, можно сказать, — но я не пожалею их для Клэр. С другой стороны, посмотри вот сюда...

Они до поздней ночи взвешивали все за и против, но ни к чему не пришли. Выбравшись утром из объятий своей мертвячки, Финн продолжил эти раздумья. Вдвоем они внимательно изучали голонет, новости, даже слухи на рынке и в ратуше — ничего кроме повторяющихся по кругу видений не предвещало беды. Да и болезнь в видениях, как уверяла Рей, должна была коснуться кого угодно кроме их семьи. Клэр могла остаться в безопасности. Но могла и нет. А вдруг?..

Это «вдруг» терзало их обоих. Финн, переставший ориентироваться в днях и неделях, не мог сказать, сколько времени ушло у них на обсуждения и споры.

В один из дней планета просто оказалась в зоне карантина.

Финн, как в тумане, слушал речь мэра на площади у ратуши. Она говорила о процветании Алкацея. О том, что это процветание нужно защитить любой ценой: жителей планеты, животных, растения. Она успокаивала самых любопытных и напуганных, которые выкрикивали из толпы вопросы. Финн не верил ни одному ее слову: она не могла знать, как долго это продлится, кто на самом деле в этом виноват. Про болезнь она не сказала ни слова. Толпа взволнованно шла волнами. Финну наступали на ноги, били под ребра локтями — в конце концов он просто распихал всех на своем пути и протиснулся к пустому пятаку площади, откуда поспешил домой.

— Папа! — влетела в него с порога Клэр. Финн с удовольствием прижал ее к себе и погладил по волосам.

— Голонет не работает, — встревоженно заметил Орфей, стоявший в дверном проеме. Отросшие волосы спадали ниже плеч — когда они успели так отрасти? — Голосвязь только в пределах Алкацея. Вы не выяснили, когда карантин снимут?

Финн только покачал головой. Он мягко отстранил от себя дочь и поднялся в кабинет к Рей. Та сидела в кресле, совсем худенькая и большеглазая. Когда Финн вошел, она слабо улыбнулась.

— Вот видишь. Теперь и ритуал проводить не придется, — с мрачным удовлетворением произнесла она. Финн, который хотел предложить сделать это сегодня же, замешкался. Действительно, зачем рисковать силами, когда они надежно защищены от всех болезней галактики? Стоило бы подумать, прежде чем беспокоить и так уставшую жену.

— Будем надеяться, что это правда ненадолго, — усмехнулся он.

Если честно, он ожидал, что теперь все понемногу пойдет на лад. Опасности начали отступать: пусть даже карантин продлится всю зиму, им это не помешает ни посадить новый урожай, ни прожить в сытости до весны. Дети были, кажется, счастливы, хоть Орфей и прятал озабоченность их положением за маской дружелюбного безразличия. Оставалось непонятно, когда прекратятся кошмары Рей — и когда она перестанет несколько раз за ночь будить Финна от его странных снов. Которые, кстати, стали уже настолько привычными, что Финн иногда даже боялся их исчезновения. Но пока он спал сладко, эти мрачные мысли его не посещали.

Однако, несмотря на вроде бы вернувшееся в дом шаткое равновесие, дела в городе шли неважно. Лея неодобрительно замечала, что время все же непростое и мэру следовало бы лучше следить за вверенными ей людьми: по Дагмеду поползли слухи о разгуливающих вокруг города мертвецах. Поначалу Финн не мог себе место найти от волнения, подозревая, что это зараженные, непонятно каким образом оказавшиеся на Алкацее. Но никаких доказательств не было. И хотя галдящих о трупах паникеров с выпученными от ужаса глазами становилось все больше, власти уверенно опровергали эти рассказы. Вскоре Финн волноваться перестал.

В одну из ночей холодная Рей из снов пообещала ему «еще больше». Она обвила руками его шею, сладко поцеловала в губы — и вдруг сжала цепкие ледяные пальцы у него на глотке. Финн сначала принял это за новую игру, но очень скоро забился, попытался вырваться. Он исцарапал Рей руки, почувствовал даже, как под короткие ногти забивается отмирающая кожа. Он закричал и получил пощечину, за ней вторую и третью. Задыхаясь, он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой настоящую Рей, угрюмую и испуганную. Полностью одетую.

— Прости, прости — пожалуйста, пойдем. Немедленно.

— Что опять? — не совсем внятно пробормотал Финн, берясь за брюки.

Рей сглотнула и молча кивнула на окно. За ним раздавалось обычное постукивание веток, которые Финн так и не успел обрезать. Но он все же обернулся посмотреть и со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух. Не меньше десятка мертвых смотрели сквозь стекло, скребясь и пытаясь пробраться в дом. Где-то белели уже очищенные от плоти кости, пустые глазницы навевали необъяснимую животную тоску. Но вместе с этим... Финну даже стыдно было об этом подумать. Он быстро оделся и кивнул Рей.

— Где остальные?

— Лея увела Клэр, — бросила та, решительно покидая спальню. В ее левой руке уже появился неизменный боевой посох.

«Куда?», — хотел спросить Финн. Он смутно представлял, куда они направляются и зачем, а потому просто шел вслед за женой, полагаясь на нее полностью. Выйдя на улицу, к мечущимся под дождем перепуганным людям, он растерялся от криков, почувствовал, как шевельнулась в груди паника — но Рей взяла его за руку и потянула за собой, заставляя перейти на бег. Через минуту они уже быстро двигались по одной из улиц к западной стене.

— Нам нужно к триумфальному пику, — бросила Рей на бегу.

— Хорошо. Зачем? — уточнил Финн, стараясь перекричать дождь.

Рей обернулась к нему, словно к умалишенному.

— Я сделаю защитный медальон для Клэр. Нужно место, где они нас не найдут. Мы встретимся с Леей в условленном месте через два часа.

Финн кивнул ей и, натянув капюшон на голову, продолжил бежать рядом с ней. Он успел прихватить с собой всего один бластер и очень надеялся, что этого хватит. Ритуал был коротким, но в случае неприятностей роль защитника должен был играть именно Финн: Рей предстояло полностью сосредоточиться на процессе.

— У тебя все с собой? — спросил он на всякий случай, когда ворота остались позади. Рей не ответила — значит, вопрос был глупый. Разумеется, она обо всем позаботилась заранее.

Триумфальным пиком в Дагмеде называли не гору, а скорее холм с тремя крутыми и одним пологим склоном. Почти шестнадцать лет назад здесь произошло не самое масштабное, но точно самое важное сражение в войне с Порядком. На самой вершине пика теперь была красиво сделанная смотровая площадка, вполне удобная для проведения ритуала — и вполне далекая от города, чтобы мертвяки сюда не добрались...

— Бездна, Рей... — выдохнул Финн, карабкаясь наверх. — Откуда они взялись?

— Не знаю. Скоро выясним, — бросила Рей. Она смотрела только вверх и двигалась куда проворнее и быстрее. Финн только старался за ней поспевать.

На вершине было где разложить вещи. Рей поставила на мокрый гравий миску, вынула из заплечного мешка нож и пару медальонов, села на колени, не обращая внимания на дождь. Финн завороженно наблюдал за ней с расстояния нескольких шагов.

В последний раз он был здесь еще во время войны. После никогда не поднимался. Было больно вспоминать о том, сколько здесь полегло знакомых и приятелей. На операцию не поскупились, многие осознанно жертвовали жизнями, зная, к какому грандиозному результату это приведет. Многих после похоронили как героев.

Финн развернулся на пятках и выставил руку с бластером. Очень вовремя: к ним уже приближались, медленно покачиваясь, мертвецы, похороненные неподалеку на кладбище, отведенном героям войны. Пришлось пересилить себя, чтобы в первый раз нажать на курок: он просто не мог стрелять по бывшим товарищам. Или мог — если на другой чаше весов оказывалась жизнь его любимой жены. Он старался целиться в головы и справлялся вполне успешно, трупы падали, и поверх них наступали другие. Рей сидела тихо, наверное, уже приступила к ритуалу. Финн думал обернуться, но понимал, что нельзя — вместо этого он продолжал палить по потемневшим черепам. На некоторых еще сохранились редкие клочки сгнившей кожи.

Вновь находясь в самом центре сражения, Финн не мог не думать мельком о том, насколько неправа была Рей, упрекая его в жажде приключений. Ничего больше Финн никогда не желал так, как скрыться от них подальше и никогда больше не вспоминать. Он хотел спокойной тихой жизни, в тепле дома и семьи — и именно Рей дала ему все это. Как странно, что она все еще не понимала. Может быть, он плохо объяснял? Тогда нужно было объяснить ей еще раз, вечером, например, когда выдастся свободная минутка.

Он на мгновение оглянулся убедиться, что с ней все хорошо, и почти немедленно почувствовал чужую хватку на плече — начал судорожно отстреливаться, но бластер очень быстро оказался на земле. Ему в руку впились чьи-то зубы, в руку, в шею, кто-то полоснул его по животу. Сквозь тупую, мягкую отчего-то боль Финн медленно осознал, что вечера не увидит. Он мог лишь смотреть на Рей издалека и пытаться вырваться, пробиться к ней. Безуспешно. Боль становилась невыносимой. Но знакомый запах мертвого тела, гниения, знакомое чувства страха вкупе с восхищением — Финн со стыдом признал, что невольно испытывает возбуждение. Он уже привык.

И, наверное, легче было умереть, чем признаться в этом Рей. Финн взглянул на нее в последний раз, увидел склонившуюся над ней фигуру. Услышал дикий испуганный крик и дернулся помочь... Задергался сильнее — и потерял сознание.

***

Клэр не слушала окликов Леи, старалась не смотреть по сторонам и не вдыхать носом. Она бежала вслед за Орфеем — она точно знала, куда он ушел. Нужно было его предупредить, увести в безопасное место. Неважно, что говорит бабушка.

Миновав северную стену, она свернула к старому кладбищу. За ним лежала серая земля — место упокоения недостойных. Орфей часто бродил по ней, пиная сапогами пыль от досады. Клэр редко соглашалась ходить туда с ним, да он никогда и не спрашивал. Она просто знала, что там ему лучше думается, она иногда заставала его там во время одиноких прогулок.

Дождь вдруг перестал, словно по команде — Клэр скинула противный вымокший капюшон, мешавший смотреть по сторонам. Без шума воды и шелеста ткани стало слышно крики людей позади, и сердце сжалось от страха и жалости. Клэр слышала, что говорили на площади: год выдался плохим, в каком-то особом смысле плохим, почти в волшебном. Старики-ткачи, к которым Клэр ходила учиться прясть, еле слышно, словно боясь призвать зло прямо в свои каморки, повторяли приметы. Многие сулили неудачу, и Клэр правда верила, что может случиться что-то нехорошее. Но появилась эта страшная болезнь, и она подумала, что все пройдет. Пройдет мимо — а весной они все вместе поедут куда-нибудь подальше. Может, там Орфей наконец ее поцелует.

И она верила в это изо всех сил. Нужно лишь переждать эту ночь, дотерпеть до восхода солнца. Что-нибудь изменится. Во всех историях, которые рассказывали Клэр о приключениях мамы с папой, обязательно был момент без надежды — этот момент. Потом все всегда разрешалось: папа говорил, что, как ни крути, а восторжествует все равно справедливость. И теперь тоже нужно лишь переждать. Как жаль несчастных, которым это не удастся!

Становилось сложно дышать. Клэр осмотрелась и не удержалась от радостного возгласа: Орфей правда стоял на серой земле, вскинув руки и запрокинув голову. Когда Клэр подбежала и окликнула его, он вздрогнул, но почему-то не обернулся.

— Постой там, — попросил он.

— Ты, наверное, не знаешь, что в городе... Идем, нам нужно в убежище... — Клэр хотела сделать еще шаг, коснуться его плеча. Обнять и увести — но земля под ногами Орфея вдруг шевельнулась и с шипящим звуком осыпалась. Теперь перед ним оказалась неглубокая, широкая яма, а в яме...

— Бежим скорее! — крикнула Клэр. Но стоило ей протянуть к нему руку ближе, чем на метр, и на нее накатило чувство абсолютного бессилия. На миг ей стало все равно — и это ее до ужаса перепугало. Она отпрянула и прижала ладонь к груди.

— Я предупреждал, — спокойно произнес Орфей.

У Клэр на глазах выступили слезы.

— Что происходит? Что ты делаешь?

— Ищу.

Он пошевелил пальцами правой руки, и яма у него под ногами зашевелилась. Клэр несмело заглянула туда и вскрикнула: внизу все кишело истлевшими мертвыми людьми. Через дырявые серые кители проглядывали кости, у многих не хватало конечностей.

Захотелось по-детски зажмурить глаза и представить себя дома, в спальне родителей, под их защитой. Клэр смахнула сбежавшую по щеке слезу и выпрямилась.

— Ты что, как-то связан с тем, что происходит в городе? — голос звучал твердо и даже смело.

Орфей не поторопился ей ответить. Он будто прислушался к чему-то, повернул голову немного левее и втянул носом воздух. Опустил наконец руки.

— И все? — пробормотал он, словно позабыв о Клэр. — Так просто?

Нащупав что-то у себя на шее, он резко дернул и посмотрел на ладонь. Потом присел на колени и развернул лежавшую перед ним тряпицу. Клэр ахнула: под ней оказался череп.

— Да кто ты такой? — спросила она, уже даже не скрывая своего испуга.

Она вдруг обернулась назад, к западу — и почувствовала себя так, словно ее накрыли куполом. Цвета, звуки — все испарилось. Если Орфей и ответил, она не слышала. В ее сознании не осталось страха, злости и обиды: все заполнила собой чужая боль. Ноющая рана, внезапно открывшаяся в голове, пульсирующая страданиями родителей. Они умирали. Где-то далеко, там, куда не добежать, откуда не спасти — им было больно, они кричали и пытались вырваться, пока она... не помогала. Клэр никогда не чувствовала подобного отчаяния. Несправедливо, не по правилам. Вся ее жизнь — все, что у нее было, родители!

Зачем Орфей их отнял? Зачем сделал ей больно?

Может быть, она закричала. Может, даже некрасиво заверещала, как маленький ребенок, может, упала на землю. Клэр совсем перестала понимать происходящее вокруг, пока рушилось все, что так долго возводилось внутри. И ей все еще отчаянно хотелось домой, прочь из навязанного ей дурного сна, к маме и папе, которые только обнимали, и целовали ее в лоб, и любили больше всего на свете.

Теплые руки потянули ее вверх, помогли сесть. Клэр уткнулась в шерстяную накидку и горько разрыдалась. Зачем, ну зачем, ну зачем...

Она услышала громкий хруст.

***

Лея почувствовала, как Клэр обмякла у нее на руках. Ее агония, отдававшаяся в голове эхом, прекратилась. Лея осторожно положила ее на землю и с трудом поднялась.

Нужно было что-то предпринять — и сделать это быстро, как можно быстрее. Сквозь Силу она ясно чувствовала, как пылает мир. Тысячи планет, вместе со всем живущим. Звезды медленно взрывались, сжигая их в пыль своим жаром. С неба лился огонь, погребающий под собой города. Лея пыталась отстраниться от этого, не слышать и не ощущать, но ничего не могла поделать. Она смотрела, как Орфей принимает из мертвых рук еще один череп, и с опозданием понимала, что его эмоции осязать может лишь сейчас. Его бескрайнее ликование могло утопить, от трепета и нежности билось в унисон сердце.

В другое время у нее подкосились бы ноги — даже сейчас она слегка покачнулась и тихо охнула, прикладывая всю силу воли, чтобы устоять.

Мальчик поднял мертвых всего города для разграбления двух могил. Лея посмотрела на один из черепов и почувствовала, как дрожат губы.

Это была ее вина. Не стоило ничего рассказывать, не стоило доверяться мягкому голосу и внимательному взгляду. Глупая старуха, повелась на чуткую юность и проморгала их главного врага — зло, которое ради забавы мучило их всех месяцами, которое насылало им эти ужасные сны, стравливало их, выпивало все соки!..

— Все это ложь, если хочешь знать, — бросил Орфей через плечо. Он стоял на коленях и, поставив черепа вплотную друг к другу, что-то рисовал костью на земле.

Лея вздрогнула от звука его голоса. Совсем не поменялся. Она не слышала ни ненависти, ни змеиной злобы, лишь привычную мягкость и задумчивые ноты. Будто не из-за него сгорала в ужасе и боли галактика.

— Ты насылал кошмары, — все же сказала она негромко.

Он расслышал.

— Только один человек в доме видел сны по моему приказу. Остальные считали, что им так положено.

Бедный По... Лея нахмурила брови, сморгнула выступившие слезы. Орфей убил всех, кто был ей дорог.

— Продолжаю твое славное дело, — пробормотал он себе под нос. А после добавил: — Для Клэр так было лучше. Она вообще не должна была пережить родителей. Это жестоко.

Он завершил рисунок и поднялся на ноги. Перед ним было странное изображение с черепами посередине.

В который раз за последние несколько минут она вспомнила ту страшную ночь. Вот зачем мальчик все время будто магнитом тянул ее к кладбищу. Лея не могла припомнить, чтобы раньше ходила на сыновнюю могилу так часто... В ту страшную ночь, когда поссорились Рей и Финн, они встали около надгробия, и Лея сама — сама — указала на него рукой.

— Кто такой Бен? — тихо спросил Орфей, присаживаясь на корточки около могилы и всматриваясь в землю.

Лея печально улыбнулась и погладила надгробие.

— Кайло Рен был когда-то Беном. Так его звали.

Орфей вскинул на нее пронзительный взгляд. Тоже очень печальный — наверное, этим он ее и поймал.

— Расскажите о нем, — попросил мальчик. — Пожалуйста.

Что толку в рассказах? Ей уже очень много лет было больно вспоминать черноволосого малыша, но не хотелось даже думать о тиране и убийце.

— Мой сын был плохим человеком, — выдавила она наконец. Со временем она кое-как научилась принимать это бремя и уже его не страшилась. — Но я любила его. Теперь он наконец носит свое настоящее имя.

— Я думал, он от него отказался, — почти шепотом произнес Орфей, несмело дотрагиваясь до надгробия.

— Мертвым все равно, дорогой.

Орфей хотел знать подробности того, что именно тогда случилось. Лея описывала так долго, что у него затекли ноги и он снова поднялся, продолжая смотреть так же встревоженно и понимающе. В конце концов Лея снова вернулась к могиле.

— Остальных закопали на серой земле, но я просто не могла его там оставить.

— Всех? Закопали.

Лея кивнула.

— Они и этого не заслужили, но в клочке земли им отказать не смогли. У них общая могила в той стороне, — она указала пальцем в темноту, и Орфей проследил за ним взглядом. Потом вновь посмотрел на нее.

— Я... Слышал, что... Извините.

Подождав, не продолжит ли он, Лея ободряюще пожала ему запястье. Орфей нервно хмыкнул.

— Говорят, один из генералов был ему ближе остальных.

И снова это. Будто раскаленный металл в уши — но Лея осталась спокойна и подтвердила его слова кивком.

— Тот генерал лежит вместе с остальными. Это большее, что может причитаться такому негодяю.

— О.

Вот, здесь она окончательно его потеряла, если вообще было что терять. Кажется, в нем не осталось ничего человеческого.

— Тебе так проще, да? — Орфей склонил голову набок. — Признайся. Если ты и меня станешь считать чудовищем, то не нужно будет больше меня жалеть. Ты неоригинальна даже по своим меркам.

— Ты злишься, я...

Он сделал короткий жест рукой, и произнес слова на очень древнем тягучем языке, от которого во рту появился металлический привкус.

— У нас еще пара минут. Давай, говори, — устало произнес он.

Лея посмотрела на город позади них. Уже загорелся. Она вздохнула, сделала шаг к Орфею, обхватив себя руками.

— Ты не веришь мне, я понимаю. Но мы все еще могли бы стать семьей.

— Правда?

В его голосе она услышала капельку надежды. Большего было и не нужно. Она подошла еще немного ближе.

— Правда. Необязательно из мести уничтожать целый мир.

Орфей, все еще не соизволивший повернуть к ней голову, по-мальчишески рассмеялся.

— Почему вы все так уверены, что я мщу? Мне даже ненавидеть вас не нужно — кроме Дэмерона, но он свое заработал...

— Чем же? — она сама услышала, что голос сорвался. Но от каждого упоминания По в ней рождался гнев.

— Семью мою убил. Вырезал. Вы это за ужином обсуждали, — бесцветно бросил Орфей.

Зря она спросила. Быстрее.

— Он уже получил сполна... 

— Недостаточно. 

— Орфей!

Она прикрикнула на него, будто бабушка на внука. И это, кажется, сработало: он умолк.

— Прошу тебя. Зачем обрекать галактику...

— Это вернет родителей, — прервал ее Орфей.

На миг перестало хватать воздуха, но очень скоро это ощущение прошло.

— Нельзя победить смерть, дорогой.

— Не зови меня так. Можно. У меня получится.

Времени оставалось все меньше. Лея не знала, что именно сделал Орфей, но уже чувствовала, как греется земля под ногами. Будто сама природа восставала против этого насилия.

Она подошла еще на шаг. Осталось задать последний вопрос.

— И ты действительно считаешь, что жизни двух убийц того стоят?

Она затаила дыхание в ожидании его ответа. Орфей, как назло, все медлил. Потом посмотрел себе под ноги — Лею вновь окатило печалью и нежностью — и тихо цокнул языком.

— Смешная ты.

Почему-то прозвучало, будто пощечина. Закусив губу, Лея вынула из рукава нож с узким лезвием и замахнулась.

Вскрикнула и упала — рука потянула ее за собой, онемевшая и будто сделанная из цельного куска стали. Лея с ужасом посмотрела на нее, попробовала растереть.

— Не получится, — безразлично кинул ей Орфей.

— Да что с тобой?! — взорвалась наконец Лея. Других средств не осталось. — Прекрати это немедленно! Обернись и посмотри на меня, на то, во что ты превращаешь планету!

Ответ стал еще одной пощечиной.

— Сама посмотри.

И она обернулась, против воли, она взглянула через плечо и увидела полыхающий город, ставший ей на многие годы домом. Девочку, которая иногда забывалась и звала ее бабушкой, а теперь лежала рядом, спокойная и тихая.

Еще одна вспышка в сознании — очень далеко от них оборвалась жизнь По. Тары. Младшего мальчика.

Она не хотела видеть, как рушат ее мир, не хотела знать — чувствовать не желала тех оскорбительных волн рвущейся наружу радости, которая ключом била из ее потерянного для Света внука. Когда земля будто раскалилась добела и он отвлекся, Лея приложила все усилия, чтобы закрыть глаза. В какой-то благословенный миг у нее получилось.

Она сделала вдох. И еще один.

***

Было очень... странно. Непривычно.

__

Что это?

Это мы. Не узнал?

Орфей хотел вздохнуть, но стало нечем. Попробовал открыть глаза, но глаз у него тоже теперь не было. Ничего не было.

Ему было невыразимо тепло. Он очень долго мечтал о ласковых руках, об объятиях — но все оказалось не так. Тепло было везде, оно обволакивало, укачивало. Убаюкивало.

__

Я скучал.

Мы тоже скучали.

Ты был храбрым. Мне жаль...

Ничего... А что, что будет теперь?

Вероятно, что-то новое.

Они немного помолчали, тихо греясь в присутствии друг друга.

__

Мы же живы, да?

Если только тебе так хочется.

В абсолютной пустоте медленно закручивалась, оберегая обоими рукавами сияющую сердцевину, спиральная галактика.


End file.
